Troublesome
by flamingmarsh
Summary: Mikaela's cousin, Casey is getting out on parole. Her parole officers are none other than the Autobots. Can they handle Casey? Eventually she falls in love...with Prowl! ProwlXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here's another story from me. Just warning you though, my writing is still not quite up to par just yet and besides. I'm not good at writing transformers even though I watch transformers most of the time. I just can't write them so if you see anything wrong, please tell me. I will accept constructive criticism. **

**Parole means, the release of a convicted criminal after he/she has completed part of his/her prison sentence on good behavior. It's based on the concept that during the period of parole, the released criminal can prove he/she is rehabilitated and can "make good" in society. A parole generally has a specific period and terms such as reporting to a parole officer, not associating with other ex-convicts, and staying out of trouble. Violation of the terms may result in revocation of parole and a return to prison to complete his/her sentence.**

_:Edited on January 3, 2009. If you see anything else wrong, let me know please. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. Only Casey.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Two years has passed since the battle at Mission City and numerous people knew about the Transformers. Megatron was still dead, somewhere deep in the ocean and Jazz who died, protecting the humans; was alive and kicking again, thanks to Ratchet and one of their human companions, Mikaela. The Autobots were given permission from the president to let them build their base in Hoover Damn after destroying the remains of Sector 7 and most Autobots who received the call of Optimus Prime had made it to Earth. Surprisingly, some Decepticons also made it to Earth. Unfortunately, Starscream was still missing and only a few battles had been fought but nothing major. The Autobots however were itchy. Itchy to do some battling. Luckily, their hopes were about to be restored but it was something entirely different that was about to take place...

A yellow camaro could be seen driving down the deserted road and anybody with eyes would be able to see two teens inside the car, on a peaceful, autumn mid-afternoon, heading towards Hoover Damn. Those two teens happen to be Sam and Mikaela, whose love for each other, still remained. They had just graduated High School and were now planning their future.

"Bumblebee, do you think the Autobots will help me?" Mikaela asked, sounded nervous.

"I don't know why they wouldn't."

Soon they arrived at the base. Getting out of Bumblebee, they let him transform. Then he put his hand down for the teens to climb onto and when they were settled, he walked into the base. Inside, they could hear music and laughter.

"Are they having a party, Bee?" Sam asked, looking up at him.

Bumblebee nodded.

"What for?"

Bumblebee said one word. "Bored."

As they got closer towards the lounge, the louder the music and laughter became. Finally, at the door, Mikaela took a deep breath. Sam hugged her, giving her courage. Opening the door, Bumblebee allowed them to see the entire Autobots in the lounge. They spotted some who were dancing, drinking energon and talking. The door closed behind them as they walked in. Optimus and Jazz, who were closer, saw them.

"Hey guys, what's crackin'?"

Optimus knew something was wrong because Mikaela's body language was tense. "Has something happen, Mikaela?"

Mikaela looked up at him to see him, concerned. She sighed. "I...I need to ask you guys something."

Jazz not being able to hear because of the noise in the room, went to turn the music off. When the music was cut off, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Jazz, why did you turn off the music?" Ironhide grumbled. He was dancing with his femme, Chromia.

"Mikaela needs help."

At that, all attention turned to her. She gulped nervously and began to fiddle with the edges of her white blouse.

"What is it, Mikaela?" Optimus asked gently.

"Well..."

She hesitated for a second but Bumblebee gently poked her shoulder. "Go on."

"Well my cousin is getting out of jail on parole tomorrow and the police are wondering if you guys could be her parole officer."

"What is parole?" Someone asked.

Mikaela told them.

"Why would we want to be her parole officer?" Another Autobot asked.

"She's been on parole more than eight times and every time she's on parole, she slips out of the police grasps and runs off or gives them trouble. She has attitude problems and the police don't like her. They manage to catch her two days later when she escapes."

"Then why can't they keep her in jail?" Prowl asked.

"She acts all good and helps out to get out early."

"She sounds like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Ironhide grouched out.

"Hey! You're comparing us to a convict?" Sunstreaker said incredulously.

"You both act that way with all the pranks you do." Ratchet spoke up with his arms crossed.

They snorted.

"What she look like?" Jazz asked.

"She basically looks like me only she has red hair and a tattoo of a white skull on her neck. She's also a great mechanic like me."

"A hot femme who looks like Mikaela and whose a good mechanic? This ought to be good." Sideswipe mused.

"So will you guys be her parole officer?"

Optimus pondered on the idea for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion. In the meantime, Sam had put his hand in Mikaela's, supporting her.

"Mikaela, we would be honored to be her parole officers."

Mikaela beamed up at Optimus. "You don't know how much this means to me but she needs to only report to one officer though."

"Hmm."

"Optimus, who are you thinking about putting as her parole officer?" Hot Rod asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll think about it and let you all know about my decision later."

"Oh good. We're going to have a convict running around here probably stealing our security codes and be a spy for the Decepticons!" Cliff Jumper said angrily to Gears.

"Zip it!" Smokescreen who was closest, said.

"Well it isn't going to be boring around here anymore." Mirage said and Hound agreed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A cloudy morning arrived and it found Mikaela and Sam along with Bumblebee, whom was in his robot form; at the jail on the outskirts of town talking to a cop.

"You sure you guys can handle her?"

"If we can handle the Decepticons, then we can handle her."

"If only it was easy." Mikaela sighed.

The cop chuckled and looked up at Bumblebee. "I hope so, for all of your sakes. She's darn sneaky and clever."

"We can be too."

"Are you going to bring her out?" Sam asked.

"We will," The cop turned to call into the police station. "Hey Fred, bring her out."

A minute later after the cop called, another cop walked out the door of the station holding a young girl's arm while in her other hand, she held onto her small black duffel bag. The girl wore blue jean pants with holes in the knees, a green tank top and white tennis shoes. Her medium length red hair was tied up in a ponytail, allowing them all to see the skull on her neck. Once they were standing beside the cop, they looked up. Casey's eyes became huge.

_Wow, he's big. Bigger than I, originally thought when I was in jail watching those things fight_, she thought to herself.

"You can let her go now," the first cop said.

Fred snorted. "She'll escape again."

"_Again?!"_

Fred nodded and the cop sighed.

"Why do you keep seeking to escape when you know you're going to be caught again. Do you like jail?" Bumblebee asked, looking down at Casey.

"It's none of your concern," Casey retorted, not bothering to look at Bumblebee.

"It is when we're going to be your parole officers."

Instead of saying something to the robot, Casey's eyes lit on Mikaela. She smirked. "Hey Mikaela. Long time no see. Your father says hello."

Mikaela just smiled and eyed her duffel bag. "Is that all you have?"

Dropping the bag to the ground, Casey nodded. Then her eyes lit on Sam. "Who's this? Finally dump Trent?"

"This is my boyfriend, Sam. Sam, Casey."

"Hey. I helped save the world and stopped Megatron."

Casey's eyes widened just as the cop's eyes did. Her eyes then narrowed. She snorted. "Sure you did."

"He did." Bumblebee confirmed. "He was very brave. He didn't have to help us but he did."

"You're scrawny," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"What?! I'm not scrawny."

Casey just smirked.

"Sam, stop. She's just trying to get on your nerves."

"We need to go." Bumblebee said.

"Don't hesitate to bring her back."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Fred snorted and the other cop looked at Casey and said; "We'll be seeing you again, I'm sure."

Casey smiled. "I'm sure you will."

Hearing a noise, she turned just in time to see Bumblebee transform into a camaro and Casey's eyes bulged. Holy cow, she thought.

"I take it you like my alt mode?"

Casey nodded as her gaze drunk in every aspect of it.

"You can't take him for a ride." Mikaela said. "He's a guardian of Sam."

Casey just nodded, picked up her bag and walked toward the open door in the back seat. Putting her bag on the seat, she seated herself as Bumblebee shut the door. Bumblebee then started driving down the road.

"Why are you tensed, Casey?" Bumblebee asked.

Casey frown. "How can you tell I am?"

"My scans. We Cybertronians have scans that can scan humans."

Casey sat in shock for a few seconds then exploded. "You or any of your other little robot friends better not scan me! It's uncalled for."

"Calm down, Casey," Mikaela said. "They are only looking after us."

"I don't need anyone looking after me! I've been taking care of myself forever. I certainly don't need you, either."

Mikaela sighed and the remainder of the trip was quite until they heared Bumblebee starting to purr. Casey scrunched up her nose.

"Why the hell is he purring? Only cats purr."

Sam and Mikaela started snickering.

"Because you're rubbing the seat. They can feel." Sam said.

Casey's eyes widened once more. She looked down beside her and saw she was moving her hands on the seat. She stopped.

"Aww, why did you stop? It felt good." Bumblebee pouted.

"This is so creepy."

"Casey, the Autobots are just like us. They can feel and they have emotions like us."

Casey just nodded. She was too shocked to say anything.

"Where did you come," she asked after a while.

"A planet called Cybertron."

She nodded again. "So what was the purpose of destroying the city?"

"It's a long story." Bumblebee said.

"We're not doing anything except you driving. So tell me."

Bumblebee began the tale and when he was finished, Casey was silent. She couldn't believe there were aliens on this planet.

"You okay?" Mikaela asked Casey, looking in the back seat.

"Yeah. Bumblebee, do all the other robots have hot alt modes like you?"

"Yep!"

Casey smiled. She was going to have fun.

"Your not going to try anything are you," Mikaela asked warily.

"Who knows."

Soon they arrived at the base. Casey looked out of Bumblebee's window and saw a ton of vehicles. Most of them were totally smoking hot! She just wanted to drive at least one.

"Your drooling." Sam chuckled.

Casey snapped her eyes away from looking at the vehicles to glare at Sam who immediately looked away. She got out, pulling her bag out of Bumblebee and sat it on the ground. Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee for him to change. Once he changed, the other vehicles began changing to, making Casey's eyes grow huge.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two! I'm not sure if you guys will like it. I really don't but then again, I think it's ok. I can't make up my mind. Thanks to all who reviewed. I will accept constructive criticisim. Now ONWARD! One more thing. I'd like to thank Flarey Phoenix for helping me with some things and I want to thank I-love-me-some-leggy-poo in advance for letting me use her idea of a traitor. The traitor will be mention in the third chapter so look out for that.  
**  
_:EDIT: I made some corrections. If I missed some, tell me :)_

**Disclaimer: don't own transformers. Though I wish the transformers were real T.T**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bumblebee walked around Casey to join his fellow Autobots after their transformation was complete. Their armor was pristine and she had never seen so many robots in one place at one time. If her friends saw her shocked look, she would be ruined. She was usually under control.

"Autobots, introduce yourself," said a tall, muscular, red and blue flamed robot.

"I'm Lieutenant Jazz, second in command and a saboteur! What's crackin' Casey?"

"Prowl. I'm a Strategist and Analyst."

"Ratchet; chief medical officer."

"Name's Sunstreaker. A Front-line melee warrior and assassin. The best in the game."

"Ego much? Ditto for me, I'm the Sunflowers less vain twin brother. Name's Sideswipe," he said winking as Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe.

"Red-alert, security officer."

"I'm Ironhide, weapons specialist."

"Ironhide put your cannons away," Optimus ordered as Casey's eyes widened.

"Why? Maybe it'll teach her something. Like not to run away or I'll use my cannons."

"No, Ironhide."

Mumbling, Ironhide put his cannons away.

"Wheeljack, engineer."

"BlurrDataCourier."

At that, Casey blinked.

"I'm Bumblebee. You know me. I'm a spy, scout and recon specialist."

"Firestar, a medic."

"I'm Elita-1. First in command of the femee officers and Optimus's mate."

I'm Chromia. Weapons specialist under Elita-1 orders and Ironhide's mate."

"I'm Acree. Officer in the femme Autobot ranks."

"I'm CliffJumper. Recon officer."

"I'm Gears! Recon officer."

"Bluestreak. The best gunner ever."

"Trailbreaker. Defensive Strategist."

"Hound. A hologram and recon officer."

"Mirage, spy and recon officer that can turn invisible."

"Powerglide. I'm a Warrior."

"Jetfire. Air guardian."

"Smokescreen. I'm a diversion tactician."

"I'm Perceptor, the scientist."

"I'm Hot Rod. A warrior."

"Me Grimlock. Leader of dinobots."

"Me Snarl, desert warrior."

"Me Swoop. Medic in training."

"Me Slag. Flamethrower."

"Me Sludge. Me demolition and jungle warrior."

"And I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Welcome Casey."

"Wow! These robots are just like us in a way," Casey muttered to herself, still shocked.

"Don't be shy. Say something." Mikaela said, elbowing her in the back.

Regaining her composer, she first sent a glare at Mikaela then turned her attention to the Autobots.

"Uh, hi?"

"Have any trouble, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked, looking over at him.

"No, sir. She did try to escape before the cops released her though."

"Why do you try to escape when you know you'll get caught again?" Optimus asked curiously, looking down at her.

"None of your business."

"Hey punk. Learn some manners and respect." CliffJumper said.

Casey ignored the small Autobot with a roll of her eyes as Bumblebee said; "She said the same thing to me when I asked her that."

"You guys shouldn't be a problem."

"Why's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Your big, probably slow and easy to get away from."

"Wannabet?Icanruncirclesaroundanyonehere.That'showfastIam!" Blurr spoke rapidly.

"...Rewind...say that again, only slower," she spoke dryly.

"He said he can run circles around anyone," Bumblebee grinned.

"Whatever," she responded snidely as he titled his head wondering what he did wrong.

"Don't be so rude to Bee." Mikaela and Sam said together.

Rolling her eyes, Casey sighed. "You guys are nothing special. You're just tall robots with weapons. Big deal. I'd have more fun with the Decepticons."

"Well fraggin go then." Sunstreaker said.

"Your choice jail bait." Sideswipe said, shrugging.

"Quiet!" Optimus looked down at Casey. "I assure you, you'd have no fun at all with the Decepticons. Most likely you'd be dead in a matter of 20 seconds. Prowl!"

"Yes, sir," he asked.

"You shall be her parole officer."

Prowl's eyes widened. It wasn't enough that he had to deal with the twins but now he had to be Mikaela's cousin, parole officer? He sighed. "Yes, sir."

Casey knew this black and white robot didn't want to be her parole officer. That was fine with her. Maybe if she made their lives miserable, they'll send her back to jail. The twins started laughing.

"You get stuck with the jail bird," they said while still laughing.

Prowl glared at the twins.

"However," Optimus spoke up again. "I want the rest of you to watch her as well. Report anything you think she's doing illegal or her strange behavior to Prowl. Understood?"

A chorus of yes sirs rumbled out of the Autobots mouths.

"Dismiss."

Heading back inside the base, some of the Autobots were laughing as Sam and Mikaela followed Bumblebee inside leaving only Prowl and Casey outside.

Finally, I'm alone. Well not quite. Still I have a chance to escape. Casey studied Prowl a bit. Better not, she mused. He'd have that stupid fast talking robot after me.

Prowl studied her. She's planning something. "Come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying. I don't have all day to stand out here. I have reports I must finish."

"Whatever."

"And I advise you to stay away from the twins."

"Why's that?"

"They are pranksters at heart."

"My kind of guys." Casey said smirking.

Prowl sighed. "Let"s go."

Picking up her duffel bag, Casey slung it over her shoulder and began walking beside Prowl who slowed down to accommodate her.

"Want me to carry that for you?" Prowl asked looking down at Casey.

Casey looked up at Prowl. "No, it's not heavy. Besides, I'm not that weak."

"You can be nice. Being rude to everyone here isn't going to get you anywhere."

Casey didn't say anything. Opening the door to the base, Prowl allowed Casey to go in first. She saw a bunch of hallways going in many directions while lights embedded into the ceiling illuminated the hallways.

"This is confusing."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

They turned down a hall.

"You'll only get four warnings. The fourth warning we'll send you back to jail.

"Where's the food at?"

"It's in your room."

Not another word was spoken until they arrived at the room, she would be staying in.

"This is where you'll be staying. My room is three doors down if you need me for anything."

"I'm not a baby."

"I can see," Prowl said smirking. "Though, if you do try to do something, we have a camera watching you."

Casey frowned up at Prowl. He pointed up to the wall, in front of her. Looking up at the wall, Casey saw a camera watching them. Smirking, she blew a kiss at it.

"Exactly who is watching me and will they watch me in my room?" Casey asked, her attitude starting to rise.

"There isn't a camera in there. Don't worry and Red Alert will be watching you. If not, we take turns monitoring you and activity for the Decepticons."

"Just how long have you been at war with the Decepticons?"

"For a millennia."

Casey's eyes widened and Prowl opened the door to the room. Entering it, Casey looked around. Only a bathroom, a bed, a refrigerator and a dresser.

"No TV?"

"You'll have to go to the lounge for that."

"Where is that?"

He gave her the directions to the lounge. "Now is that all?"

"One more thing. Why isn't there anymore females around here?"

Prowl sighed and looked down at her. "There isn't anymore. They were destroyed by Megatron."

Her eyes widened once again and she snorted. "This Megatron must be loco."

"Loco?"

"Crazy."

"Crazy isn't the word to describe him. Well I must get back to my work. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

He walked off as Casey sat her duffel bag down. Hmm, what to do. TV does sound nice. Walking out of her room, the door shut as she walked down the hall heading towards the lounge with the directions Prowl gave her. After a minute of walking and turning down halls, she arrived at the lounge. Opening the door, she walked in. Complete silence greeted her as she entered. Mechs and those few femmes that were in the lounge looked at her. Ignoring the looks, she searched for the TV.

"You looking to steal something, delinquent?" CliffJumper spoke from behind her.

Turning to see behind her, she saw CliffJumper staring at her accusingly.

"Not yet. Just looking around."

"If you ask me, they should let you rot in jail. You're never going to amount to anything."

Overhearing what CliffJumper said, Jazz spoke up from a table. "Lighten up 'orn 'ead. She may have bin in jovy, but tha don mean ya can go havin' a go at her."

"Where's Prowl when you need him?" Bumblebee said quietly.

"Why are you defending her? She's nothing special."

"No one has to defend me and I certainly don't need any friends." Casey snarled.

It was true. She really didn't need anyone. She had been defending herself since she was a kid.

"We're not bad if just get to know us." Bluestreak spoke up from sitting at the table with Jazz.

"Pfft. You want to be friends with a criminal who steals?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Elita-1 spoke, who was overhearing what she was saying.

Casey rolled her eyes. "I'll probably steal again."

"We would suspect that of a criminal like you." CliffJumper said matter of factly as he moved around her to get some energon.

"Why do you like stealing?" Mikaela asked.

Tired of all the questions, she bit back at Mikaela. "Why do you like that scrawny ass Sam? He isn't nothing."

"HEY!" Sam said.

"And I can see why your parents left you!"

That struck a nerve with Casey and Mikaela instantly regretted saying that. Balling her fists, she wanted to bash Mikaela for saying that. She had no right to speak about her parents like that. Then remembering the robots in the room, she turned to walk out of the room. She heard CliffJumper snickering.

"Mute it, tiny!" Casey snarled, not turning around.

CliffJumper's eyes widened. He growled. I'll show her. He raised his cannon.

"Don't even think about it." Mirage said, warningly.

Someone was blocking her way out of the lounge. It was Prowl.

"Move out of the way!"

He shook his helm no. "You should apologize to everyone."

"Why?"

"Why are you like this?"

Casey groaned. "You wanna know why? Ask Mikaela."

With that, she walked around Prowl and out the door. Prowl sighed and looked at Mikaela. She was being comforted by Sam and Bumblebee. He walked over to them.

"Mikaela," he asked gently.

She looked up with a downcast face. "I'm sorry for the way she treated you."

"It was much as my fault as it was hers."

He smiled. "May I inquire as to why she's rude to everyone?"

Mikaela sighed. "Her parents left her when she was eight. They gave her to us to take care of her."

Prowl's eyes along with the rest of the Autobots in the lounge except for CliffJumper widened. That was very cruel of them to leave her. No wonder she was mean and uncaring toward others. She really had no one.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**There's why she's like that. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello all! Sorry for the wait. I really don't like the middle part and on down. I got writers block toward the middle and down -.- I'm still not very good at writing about transformers. I would like to thank I-love-me-some-leggy-poo, Litahatchee and flarey phoenix for helping me with this chapter. If you want to, you can give me ideas for future chapters. Also, I said in chapter two to look out for the traitor in this one but the traitor won't be. The traitor will come soon. Well your lucky guys. I wasn't going to put this up since I have a headache but I can't sleep. Oh, you guys should read Ilyusha story, Searchin'. It's awesome. And thanks to all who has reviewed and saved my story as your favorite. **

**_memories_ _and thoughts_ _are in italics_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers.  
**  
_EDIT: I made corrections in here. If you see anything I've missed that's not right, tell me._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hurt and angry, Casey turned down another hallway, lost. She wanted to get away from these robots. She knew they didn't want her around. She didn't want to be here either. She wished she was never born. She was a mistake.

_'Everyone deserves second chances.'_

_Pfft. Why should they care, _she thought, as she recalled the words Elita-1 had said earlier. She had plenty of time to change her way of life but she liked how she was. Suddenly, she ran into something...hard.

"Ouch" she said, rubbing her forehead. Looking up she saw one of the dinobots looking down at her.

Casey smirked. "Hello dino breath."

"Me Grimlock. Not dino breath. You not nice."

"Yeah? I don't care. Move out of the way." Casey all but snarled at him, anger settling over her body.

It didn't take much to anger Grimlock, "Me squish you. Rid Autobots problem of you."

Seeing Grimlock raise his metal foot, Casey's eyes widened. She knew she wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. _Oh well. Take me out of this miserable world_, Casey thought as she closed her eyes, waiting. Suddenly, something grabbed her around her middle and whisked her away from underneath Grimlock's foot. Opening her eyes, she was staring at Grimlock's face, not from the ground, but from higher up. She could see the twins, holding Grimlock's arms. Looking down at herself, she saw a hand holding her around her middle.

"You ok," a voice asked from behind her.

Turning her head around to see behind her, she saw a red and orange transformer looking at her. She couldn't exactly remember what his name was.

"Y-You saved me?"

The transformer nodded. "Messing with Grimlock isn't a good thing to do."

Casey snorted. Like she didn't know that. She wouldn't mess with him again. They wouldn't have to worry.

"Let Grimlock go."

"Will you behave?" Sideswipe asked.

"Me Grimlock promise."

They let him go and he stared at Casey. "You mean. Must stay away from Grimlock and other dinobots."

At that, he walked down the hallway.

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Video cameras are all around the base so Red Alert keeps watch, in case the Decepticons attack or something happens to one of us, the Autobots can find us. Besides, you need a friend."

"I don't need a friend."

"Everyone needs someone. I have my Sunny." Sideswipe said, coming to stand beside the red and orange Autobot.

They just didn't seem to get it. Why couldn't they leave her alone. "You can let go of me, Autobot."

"My name is Hot Rod."

However, he complied and let her sit in his hand.

"Why can't you see I'm no good?"

"Stop berating yourself. We care for you and you're not nothing. You are someone who just had a bad life."

"Besides that tattoo you have makes you look even hotter." Sideswipe winked at her, attempting to make her feel better.

Unfortunately, she took it the wrong way. "If that's your way of flirting and wanting me to swoon and fall in love with you, forget it!"

"Hey. Take it easy. Sideswipe was just trying to cheer you up."

Before Casey could say anything, someone interrupted her.

"Alright, guys. I'll take her from here. Get back to your duties."

"Gee Prowl. We were just talking to her."

"I can see."

"We love you to Prowl." Sunny said before walking off with Sideswipe.

"Catch ya later, Casey." Hot Rod said smiling as he handed Casey to Prowl.

Hot Rod walked off. Casey frowned at Prowl and he tilted his head to look at her.

"What?"

"You can put me down."

"Not yet."

"And why not?" Casey asked as Prowl turned around and started walking down the hall. "Hey where are we going?"

"To Med Bay. I've asked Ratchet to let you help him."

"What? You can't decide for me!"

"You're a mechanic and spending time with him will mellow your attitude and help you."

Casey huffed.

"If I let you go, what would you do? Run?"

Casey sighed and sheepishly said yes.

"See, your taking the cowardly way out. One cannot go through life by running away from their problems."

Casey sighed again. He was right.

"You took the easy way out. Stealing while others work to make their living. We're here to help you Casey."

"Is that all you do, Prowl? Work?"

"Work never hurts anyone."

"Why are you and the rest trying to help me? I'm nothing special."

"Stop trying to push everyone away. You are special. Everyone is special in their own way."

Casey was quite. She didn't know what to say and for a second time in her life, she was speechless.

"Another warning. Don't g..."

"How many warnings are you going to give me!" Casey said dryly.

Prowl looked down at her. "It's just a precaution. Don't get on Ratchet's bad side. He's not called the Hatchet for nothing."

Casey looked at Prowl strangely. "Why do you call him Hatchet?"

"He's a cranky medic who likes using sharp tools."

Well that explains it. Soon they arrived at Med Bay. Before entering, Prowl looked back down at Casey. She was looking up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"You'll be working with Firestar too. Those two are so stubborn; they don't realize they love each other." Prowl said winking at her.

Upon entering, Casey spotted Ratchet working on another robot. Firestar was no where around.

"Are we interrupting anything, Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet looked up. "No. I'm giving Powerglide a check up." As soon as he finished the sentence, he smacked Powerglide on the head. "Everything is good. Get out."

"Ow, Ratchet. Don't make me look bad in front of a girl."

"Get out!"

"I'm going."

After Powerglide left, Ratchet looked at Casey to see her eyes wide. "Bring her over here and we'll begin."

Prowl did so as he was instructed. Gently, he put her on the table. "I"ll see you later. Be nice."

Casey scoffed as Prowl shook his head and left Med Bay.

"How good of a mechanic are you?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm pretty good. I can take an engine out of a vehicle in a minute's flat."

"Uh hmm. Well I'll begin by showing you what tools I use to work on the Autobots."

He showed her the tools and explained to her what each tool did. Ratchet finished an hour later. "Any questions?"

Casey nodded. "Those are pretty cool tools but I can't use them! They are too big for me."

Ratchet smirked. "It's funny you should ask that. Mikaela has her own set of tools like mine. You can use them."

Casey raised her left eyebrow. "I'm sure Mikaela would be mad if I used hers."

"She won't. Ever heard of the term, sharing?"

Casey nodded.

"Good. Now we'll go over what parts are on the Autobots."

"Why?"

"It'll help you later when your helping me work on an Autobot."

"Oh."

Ratchet began telling her but Casey wasn't really listening. This was boring. She rather be somewhere else than here.

**_Clang_**

Breaking out of her thoughts, Casey looked at Ratchet. He was glaring at her.

"You need to pay attention. Stop drifting off while I explain things!"

"I-"

"Give her a break, Ratchet. Yelling at her won't help her," A voice spoke up from the door way.

Turning her attention to the door, she saw Firestar with hands on her hips.

"My yelling seems to work on the twins!"

"She's not use to you though."

While they argued between each other, Casey couldn't help but smirk. Prowl was right.

"What are you smirking about?"

Breaking out of her thoughts a second time, she looked at Ratchet. "Nothing."

"Ratchet, we need to get Med Bay ready for incoming wounded." Firestar said walking further into the room.

"Why?"

Firestar hesitated. Ratchet frowned.

"CliffJumper and Gears were out on patrol when they were attacked. Ratchet...Megatron is back!"

Ratchet's optics widened. "Slag! There goes our peaceful days."

"He and the seekers attacked them. They're wounded pretty badly."

"Who's bringing them in?" Ratchet asked, crisply, not bothering to ask any other questions as to how Megatron was back.

"The twins, Ironhide, Mirage and Hound. They were called out to help."

Casey's eyes darkened at the name of CliffJumper. She did not like him. What he said about her was right but it didn't mean she had to like it. Noticing her stiff posture, Ratchet looked down at Casey. He had heard from Wheeljack what he said.

"Don't worry about CliffJumper. He's full of hot air."

Casey looked up at Ratchet allowing him to see anger and hurt in her eyes. "What he says about me is true."

"You can prove him wrong. Start believing in yourself. We would like to help you."

Those cops never said I would amount to anything so why are they willing to help?

"And you need to stop second guessing yourself."

Casey's eyes widened a bit then frowned. How did he know?

"Your easy to read, Casey."

She desperately wanted to say something to him but thought better of it. "Would you like my help fixing them?"

"That would be nice. Firestar, go get Mikaela's tools. Casey is going to use them."

Finished laying her tools out, Firestar nodded, walked into Ratchet's office to get the tools, and came back out carrying them when the door to Med Bay opened. Ironhide and Hound followed by Wheeljack were carrying the limp minibots. Hound set CliffJumper down on the table carefully where Ratchet and Casey were at. Casey's eyes bugged when she saw the condition CliffJumper was in. He may be rude but he didn't deserve that.

"Are you going to be alright helping me?" Ratchet asked looking down at her.

Casey nodded. She could do this.

"Did you or the others get hurt?" Ratchet asked looking over Hound.

"Nah. Those Decepticreeps took off when they saw us coming."

"Don't make that criminal work on me! She'll deactivate me!" CliffJumper weaky said.

"Shut up, CliffJumper. She's working with me. I'll keep an optic on her." Ratchet said as he put him in stasis. WheelJack was helping Firestar on Gears. They don't trust me. Well I can't blame them, she thought as she began working on CliffJumper's right leg. Ironhide and Hound walked out of Med Bay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks for helping us out in there." Wheel Jack said looking down at the sleepy Casey in his hand as he took her back to her quarters.

"Anytime"

It took rest of the day to help fix the minibots. In the end, CliffJumper was fixed and recovering. Gears was halfway fixed. She was tired but it felt good. Working was good, though she liked stealing. If I do all of those, they won't trust me even more. I try but it's hard. Casey sighed.

Wheeljack looked down at her. Poor Kid. Having a rough life and no one to care about her. Life was hard, he knew. They would just have to help her. Soon they reached her room. Opening her door, he walked in and put her on the floor.

"I'll see ya later, Casey."

Casey just nodded, too tired to do anything. That was more work than she had ever done in her life. Waving, Wheeljack walked out, her door shutting.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Well Megatron is back. Nice isn't it? Oh and Casey won't get much sleep... **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy. I've bumped up the rating for this chapter since at the end, there's a little smut. It's better to be safe than sorry. The next four or five chapters after this are going to be full of action and angst. Oh and I would like someone to help me with what medics use as tools since I don't know what they use and some of Autobots body parts like cogs and so forth. I would be most grateful. I want to thank Litahatchee for being my beta reader and flarey phoenix for helping me again. Also, when you see casey refering someone as 'them' it has to do with why she escapes. I'll tell more in later chapters to come. Welll I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now, onward!!**

**_thoughts and memories are in italics_**

**::Disclaimer:: checks to see if she owns transformers Nope, still don't. If I did, I'd be happy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_'You'll never amount to anything.'_

Gasping, Casey awoke. Sitting up, she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the nightmare of CliffJumper reminding her that she would always be a criminal, with all the Autobots, along with Sam and Mikaela laughing at her. Running a hand over her face, she had to agree with CliffJumper. He was right; she was never going to change.

_'I could go back to my friends who appreciate me for what I am or I could stay with them for a few weeks. I know they would be happy to see me.'_

Glancing at the clock beside the bed, she saw that it read midnight. Perfect. They should all be asleep. It wasn't like they would miss her. Deciding to leave, she quickly threw off her pajamas and slipped into her black capri pants, white t-shirt and sandals, not bothering to put her bra on. Grabbing her duffel bag, she walked to the door, opened it and walked out. Forgetting about the camera, she headed off down a hallway, hoping to find the exit to the base. Halfway down the hall, she fancied she heard a noise. Stopping, she turned to see...nothing. Shaking her head, she turned back around and continued walking. Only taking five steps, she bumped into something hard again, making her fall. Muttering darkly, she looked up to see...Ironhide! Uh oh. Busted. Casey swore.

"Trying to escape, I see."

"Uh, no. I had a nightmare and...and I wanted to talk to Prowl so I was trying to find his room."

Ironhide raised his right optic ridge, saying, "His room is three doors up from yours."

Casey muttered darkly again.

"This is your first warning, you realize that?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You were escaping since you thought we would be in recharge. We're not stupid."

"No one wants me here anyway. Just send me back to jail."

"You're not running the show here, kid."

"I am **_NOT_** a kid!" Casey angrily stated, standing up.

"You act like one. Sneaking about, talking back at elders and stealing."

Casey wisely didn't comment. He was right but she knew what she was.

"You're not helping yourself here. Prowl and the others have been trying to help you."

"You Autobots are just pretending! You don't want me here! I know CliffJumper doesn't want me here!"

Ironhide sighed. This female was blind if she couldn't see how the Autobots wanted to help her. Hmm. Getting an idea, he grabbed her and shook her, only wishing to scare her slightly.

"Listen, girl! We are trying to help you. We do care about you. We don't want you out there on the streets anymore. What if you get hurt? You wouldn't have no one care for you."

"Enough, Ironhide! Scaring her isn't going to help her. She'll be afraid of us. We don't need her to be," a voice said from behind them.

Ironhide looked up to see Optimus; his arms crossed over his massive chest with a frown on his face. Casey now understood what it meant to be ashamed of herself.

"Can you stop squishing me!" Casey squeaked out.

Chagrinned, Ironhide let go of her and put her back down on the floor. Casey took a deep breath.

"Listen. I've never really had anyone to care about me. I'm afraid I'm just going to disappoint you guys. That's why I want to leave."

Casey lowered her head after she finished saying that. She didn't want to look up at Optimus.

Optimus chuckled. "Casey, I am not ashamed of you. You're just going have to try harder. Believe in yourself. We all would like to help you. We do care about you."

Casey raised her head. Both Optimus and Ironhide could see the hurt in there. "Not all of you like me. CliffJumper knows I'm no good!"

"That rotten fragger! I'll deactivate him myself." Ironhide said, clinching his hands into fists.

"Don't listen to CliffJumper. I'll deal with him. Ironhide, I can take it from here."

Ironhide nodded and was going to walk off when Casey told him to wait.

"How did you both know I was out of my room?"

Ironhide smirked. "I was just getting off duty and was headed to my room when Red Alert told me he spotted you trying to escape."

"And I was woken up by Red Alert saying that Ironhide was trying to kill you."

"Doesn't this Red Alert ever sleep?"

"He does."

"Come on. I'll take you back to your room. Would you like me to carry you?" Optimus asked.

Casey shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Good night, Ironhide."

"Night."

Optimus scooped Casey up in his hand and began walking back to her room.

"Are you going to try and work with yourself?"

Casey nodded. "Are you going to tell Prowl what I did?"

Optimus nodded, Casey sighed.

Without anymore talking, Optimus arrived back at her room. Letting her down, Optimus opened her door for her to go in then left when she shut the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking into the Med Bay with an angry look on his metallic face, Red Alert spotted Ratchet, Casey and Firestar working on Gear's body. Ratchet looked up.

"What is it, Red Alert?" Ratchet asked.

"Some of my security pads are missing! Casey, have you taken them?" Red Alert accused.

Casey flinched and stopped working on Gears legs. When she woke up this morning, she came straight to Med Bay.

"No, I didn't," Casey said to him.

"You could be lying." Red Alert said back.

"Red Alert, she is not lying. I can tell she's telling the truth. She's been in here all morning helping me and Firestar with Gear's body." Ratchet said, annoyed.

Firestar confirmed it by nodding.

Red Alert shook his hands. "They don't disappear over night. Someone is working for the decepticons so they can deactivate us all and rule the universe!"

"Your paranoia is getting to you. You probably just misplaced them." Firestar said.

"I never misplace anything." Red Alert retorted.

"Just get out!" Ratchet yelled. "We're working. Go talk to Prime and Prowl about it."

Red Alert with one last look at them, left. Casey sighed.

"Casey, we know you didn't steal. Firestar, I need my welder. Could you go get it out of my office?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure thing." Firestar responded.

Firestar headed toward Ratchet's office to retrieve the welder, unaware that Ratchet was watching her. Casey smirked.

"I see you watching her. Why don't you come out and say you love her?"

Snapping his head around, Ratchet narrowed his eyes to stare at Casey. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't keep your eyes off her. Why not tell her how you feel about her?"

Ratchet frowned. "I can't. She might not feel the same way about me. Besides, I'm busy all the time fixing up the slaggers that get beat up."

"You're giving yourself excuses." Casey said to him.

At that, Ratchet smirked. "Oh? I say you're doing a good job of it yourself. Always saying you can't help yourself."

At those words, Casey frowned.

"You know I'm right. Think positive." Ratchet said, looking at her.

Not another word was said as Firestar came back with the tool for Ratchet but it didn't keep Casey from thinking. Soon they were finished with Gear's body and Ratchet let Casey leave, which she did, but not before saying, "Bye lovebirds."

Ratchet growled as a look of confusion crossed Firestar's features.

"What did she mean by that, Ratchet?" Firestar asked curiously looking over at him.

"I honestly don't know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bored out of her mind, Casey wandered around the base thinking of what to do for fun. She hadn't seen Mikaela or Sam around the base since the argument broke out. She knew Mikaela cared about her but she was only interested in hurting people. She was selfish. Hearing voices up ahead, she smiled. Maybe she could talk to some of the Autobots. Walking faster, she turned a corner to see Prowl, Jazz and the twins, deep in conversation. She walked up to them. Jazz noticed her first.

"Hey Casey. What's shakin'?"

The conversation stopped.

"I'm bored. Is there anything to do in this base?" Casey asked.

"We could come up with something." Sunny answered, smirking.

"No pranks," Prowl said.

"Ah, Prowl. You're no fun." Sideswipe pouted.

Jazz chuckled.

Casey got an idea. "Prowl, could you take me out for a drive?"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"You never take breaks," Casey said to him, "I don't see you flirting with any of the females around."

"They are called, 'femmes,'" Prowl said, a little pretentiously.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"In case you haven't noticed. We're in a war."

"I know. The other Autobots take breaks. The three of them do," Casey said, pointing at the others.

"Yeah, how 'bout you and me, go party?" Jazz asked, smiling slyly.

"Jazz, no. I am not like that."

"I think you're just a mech who's afraid to flirt and seduce a femme." Casey said smirking.

Prowl's optics narrowed while Jazz's and the twin's optics widened. That was a challenge if they ever heard one. Was she challenging him? Smirking even more, Casey turned to walk away but didn't get far.

"Game," Jazz spoke as she found herself turned around by Prowl's hologram form.

Prowl pushed her into the wall, pulling her arms above her head, holding them in place. She looked at him, her eyes widening. His hologram was hot!

"Set," Sunstreaker, sighed.

"Like what you see?" he whispered, pinning her body with his.

She nodded in response. Casey could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her softness. She swallowed. He then bent down to her ear, licking it before whispering, "Even an officer of the law, has talents of his own," he spoke huskily eyeing her hot body, making her shudder.

"And match," Sideswipe grinned as Prowl's hologram disappeared.

Prowl looked down at the shocked girl. He smirked.

"H-how can you have human forms?" Casey stammered.

"It's called a Hologram, courtesy of Hound. He projects holograms."

"They're so life like."

"Of course. It helps us to blend in." Prowl said.

Casey blushed when she remembered what Prowl did a second ago. Prowl seeing it smirked as the twins and Jazz smiled to each other knowingly.

"I know what we can do!" Sides said snapping his finger.

"What would that be?" Prowl asked, warily.

"We'll show her around the base," Sides said. "Is that good for you?"

Casey shrugged. She had nothing else to do. "Sure."

"Alright. No causing trouble!"

"We swear we won't." Sunny said.

Jazz chuckled as Sunny lowered his hand for Casey to climb onto. What is it with these Autobots, not letting me walk? Shrugging, she climbed onto his hand. He then lifted his hand up so she was looking at Prowl's and Jazz's faces.

"Bye Prowl. Jazz."

Prowl smiled. "Behave"

"See ya Casey. Don' forget 'bout my offer ta go party sometime."

Casey smiled. She liked Jazz. "Alright."

They took off down the hall.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Sides asked, smiling at Casey.

"Which is closer?"

"The Communication room then it's the Target Practice room."

"Alright."

There forth, they headed toward the communication room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Please Review! I love reviews! twirls Oh if I don't put another chapter out before, valentine's day, well Happy early Valentine's day. I don't like it but I'm not gonna ruin it for those who do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start off by me saying I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said communications room instead of saying Security Room. That's where they are going. I want to thank I-love-me-some-leggypoo for helping me out with the tools medics use, parts of the transformers and for beta reading my story. Also thanks to Litahatchee for beta reading my story as well. Happy early valentine's day! I was going to post this on valentine's day but eh I'm bored at the moment!**

**_thoughts are in italics_**

**::Disclaimer:: Don't own robots. Never have, never will! What a shame. I could be rich, rich rich! Buah ha ha ha oO**

"Here's the Security Room and, by the computers, are Red Alert and Bluestreak," Sideswipe announced as he and Sunstreaker, with Casey standing in his hand, entered the room.

Both Autobots turned to look at them.

"Hey Sunny, Sides. Casey," Bluestreak said, waving.

"Hiya Blue," Sideswipe said, winking.

"What are you three doing in here? You're compromising safety here," Red Alert stated, eyeing the three of them.

"We're just showing her around."

"Show her else-where!"

"That's not nice. How are you today, Casey?" Bluestreak asked.

"I'm doing ok."

"That's good."

"Come on. We know we're not wanted here," Sunstreaker said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, a mile away from their base, standing on a mountaintop, were the Decepticons.

"I'm tired of waiting. Let's go attack them now!" Thundercracker demanded.

"We must wait for the signal from CliffJumper. Have patience," Megatron said to the group of bots behind him.

"Are you sure this will work, oh mighty leader?" Starscream snidely asked.

"Yes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And here's the Target Room. We come here to train. In the middle of the room are Ironhide, Jetfire, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen," Sunstreaker said as the door to the room closed behind them.  
The four Autobots turned to look at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Sideswipe asked.

"We're seeing who can blow up the most targets," Jetfire said.

"Who's winning?" Casey asked, eyeing their weapons.

Ironhide smirked. "I am. I'm better than them," he boasted.

"You're getting cocky!" Smokescreen said, shooting a target to his left.

Ironhide shrugged and went back to shooting targets.

Casey chuckled, then looked about the room to see Mikaela, Sam, and another man she had never seen before. He was standing off to the side, watching the robots. Her eyes widened. _This is my chance to be nice,_ she thought to herself. She looked up at Sunstreaker.

"Put me down."

"Ok."

Sunstreaker lowered his hand to the ground, allowing Casey to hop off of his hand, and to walk towards Mikaela.

"Mikaela, where have you been? I haven't seen you around."

"Sam and I have been busy, lately."

Casey just nodded then sighed. "Listen. I'm-I hope you're not mad at me, Mikaela. I didn't mean to be rude to you, or Sam."

"I'm not. I'm sorry for hurting you, the way I talked about your parents abandoning you."

Casey shook her head and was unaware that the Autobots were listening to their conversation.

"I deserved it." She turned to Sam, whom was looking at her warily. "Didn't mean to be rude to you either."

Sam didn't want to seem rude so he shrugged, "It's ok."

"Oh, Casey. Let me introduce you to Will," Mikaela said, pointing to the man who was standing beside Sam. "He's a Captain in the Army."

Upon seeing her, Will's face hardened as Casey's face became shocked.

"What's wrong, Will?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I've seen you before. You broke into my house years ago with several of your buddies, and stole many of our things!"

All around her, Casey heard gasps.

"Is that true?" Mikaela asked, shocked.

Casey looked down, refusing to meet anyone eyes, "Yes."

"Two of her friends knocked me out with a metal baseball bat."

Ironhide's optics widened and he growled, "Is that true, Casey?"

Casey nodded, still ashamed to look up. She did not want to look at the sea of staring and accusing faces.

"With me unconscious, they went about stealing our stuff, scaring my wife into silence, and fearing for her life. Where are the things you stole from us?"

Casey sighed. _Only cowards hide their faces_, she thought. She raised her head up and looked at Will. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"I-I'm sorry Will."

All who was in the room were speechless. They'd never heard Casey apologize before.

"It wasn't my idea to hurt you, or your family, but your stuff is long gone. We sell things to get money."

"Why do you need the money? Drugs?" Will asked.

"No! I would never defile my body with drugs! It's just; we needed food and sometimes a place to sleep! Believe it or not, it got cold sometimes living out in the streets."

"But you had Mikaela and her father to go to," Jetfire said. "Why couldn't you stay with them?"

At that, Casey turned away and hugged herself. "I didn't want to be a burden to them."

Mikaela gasped. "Casey, you were never a burden to us. We were happy that you stayed with us even though you and I didn't have much of a childhood."

"Casey, we Autobots are trying to help you. We would like you to have a future, not staying on the streets and stealing. Stealing is wrong. Don't push everyone away." Smokescreen said.

She knew they were right. She just-well she didn't know what to say. She needed air and time to think by herself.

"Could I go get some fresh air?" Casey asked, turning around to look at the Autobots.

"Are you going to try to escape?" Bumblebee asked.

Casey shook her head. "I just want fresh air."

"Prowl says, you can go outside for fresh air but one of us must come with you." Smokescreen said.

"I'll take her outside." Bumblebee offered.

"Can Sam and I come to? Casey, we'll stay out of your way ok?" Casey nodded.

"Be careful you guys." Ironhide said.

Bumblebee nodded and Sideswipe waved at them as they left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once outside, Casey walked away from them to stand by herself. She propped her arms on the dam and looked out toward the mountains. It was a beautiful sunny day.

_I wonder how they're doing. I know they must be worried since they haven't seen me in two weeks._

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Casey looked to the right of her to see flying objects. What the?

"Guys!" Casey shouted.

Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee looked up, confused wondering why Casey was running toward them until they saw the reason.

"Get inside," Bumblebee shouted.

The humans wasted no time in getting inside.

"We're under attack!" Bumblebee shouted into his comm. link.

As soon as he finished saying that, the alarms started going off. Before going in, Bumblebee shot at the Decepticons just as a missile hit him, which blew him back into the door. The wall and door crumbled as he fell onto his back. Quickly, he got up and shot once again, hitting a Decepticon in the stomach before retreating back into the base, catching up to the humans. At that time, the Autobots were running toward to the front of the base to fend off the Decepticons. Suddenly, the wall blew apart to the base even more; the Decepticons poured in shooting at anything, not caring if they hurt anyone.

"These Decepticreeps won't last against us!" Sunstreaker said, plowing into a Decepticon, his brother doing the same.

The humans were behind Optimus, WheelJack, Elita-1 and Bumblebee as they were hunkered down behind a fallen wall, firing at the Decepticons.

"WheelJack! Bumblebee! Take the humans somewhere safe and protect them!"

"But Optimus, you need us to fight the Decepticons!" Bumblebee shouted.

"I want the humans to be safe."

"Optimus!"

Optimus looked down at Will to see him holding what looked to be a rocket launcher. "Yes?"

"I can fight with you guys."

"Not today. You can protect Sam, Mikaela and Casey alongside with Bee and Jack! Go!"

"Yes, sir."

"Come on guys. Let's go." WheelJack said, scooping up Casey and Will into his hand and took off running down the hall. Bumblebee did the same with Sam and Mikaela and followed WheelJack. The closest room was WheelJack's lab. They went inside and locked the door.

"WheelJack, I don't feel safe being in here." Casey said looking around nervously at all the chemicals that were on his desk as she heard the yells and gunfire out in the halls.

"Don't worry. Nothing will explode."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Out in the hallways, Firestar was fighting one of the new Decepticons. He was tough but not as tough as her. Unfortunately, she failed to see another Decepticon sneaking up on her. Just as she finished off the Decepticon in front of her, she heard a noise behind her. Turning, she spotted a dead Decepticon with Ratchet standing over him. She blinked but then smiled.

"Thanks, Ratchet!"

"My pleasure." Ratchet said, winking before leaving to go help his friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

WheelJack and Bumblebee hunkered down in front of humans while they sat on the floor, nervous.

"I feel guilty not helping them!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I do to but we can't let the Decepticons harm our human friends."

Casey was scared. She never felt so scared in her life. She wished the Decepticons would go away. This was no fun for her. All a sudden, the door blasted open to reveal Vortex.

"Well, well. What do we have here! Two Autofools with humans."

Vortex laughed. Bumblebee and WheelJack wasted no time in shooting him. Vortex dodged one missile but he was hit with the other one in the side. He snarled and looked about the room. He grinned evilly. He shot at WheelJack's table where the chemicals sat and they all exploded. A small fire started. Mikaela screamed. For the next few minutes, shots were fired. Will helped too, and finally, Vortex went down, dead, blocking the door as Bumblebee and Wheeljack slumped to the floor. They were badly injured. Sam ran to them as the fire spread out and grew.

"Bee, Jack! Are you guys ok?" Sam called out to them.

"N-no. You four get out of here now!" Bumblebee weakly said.

"We can't! We're trapped and the fire is spreading. You have to get up." Mikaela yelled.

"I w-wish I co-could." WheelJack said before he went offline.

"Bumblebee to Prime."

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked, hearing his weak voice.

"Get to WheelJack's lab! W-We're badly damaged and we can't escape. Vortex started a fire and the humans a-are trapped."

"Alright, Bumblebee. We'll be there as soon as we can! Do you hear me?"

Static filled the line.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee? Slag!"

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Ironhide asked as he and Prowl were shooting at the Decepticons.

"Bumblebee, WheelJack and the humans are in trouble. A fire has started. They are trapped and Bee and Jack are offline."

Casey, thought Prowl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was getting hard to breath. The fire was spreading and the humans were backed against the wall. Casey coughed. I don't want to die! Meanwhile, Mikaela had pulled Sam close to her.

"Sam, I love you. I always will."

"I do-mph."

Mikaela pulled Sam even closer then passionately kissed him. Will was having trouble breathing too. The smoke was getting to him. The fire was closer to them. Casey sank to the ground, breathing hard. So this was it. This was how she was going to go out. Well she had a good life.

* * *

**Aren't you wondering who 'them' and 'they' are? Don't worry. She'll tell who they are sometime in the story. Please review. Yeah I think I stink at this stuff. What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who have reviewed my story! -snickers- Sometime soon Ratchet and Firestar will have a little scene just like Prowl and Casey! Sorry to keep you all waiting! If your mad, you have a right to be! I've been lazy! Thanks to Litahatchee for Beta Reading my story!**

**:Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying the disclaimer. I don't own transformers! Gah!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Casey couldn't breathe...The smoke and heat were just too much...and the fire...

The fire was almost upon them. A glance around her showed Will, Mikaela and Sam lying on the floor, unconscious. Oh no! If she could just survive, she would promise herself that she would try not to steal anymore. Suddenly, she heard her name. Coughing, she looked up, blearily, to see Prowl and several of the Autobots. Prowl was standing prominently at the torn doorway. Casey smiled, thinking, before she passed out, that she had never been so happy in her life to see him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey she's waking up," a voice announced.

That voice belonged to Sideswipe, who was standing beside her table with his brother, waiting for her to wake up. Hearing a weak groan, he broke off a conversation he was having with his twin to look down at her. Her eyes were fluttering open.

"Well give her some room," another voice snapped out.

Her eyes fully opened, she slowly sat up, blinking. Looking around, Casey spotted the twins beside her. Gears was there too, sitting, with Perceptor tending to his injuries.HHe was glaring at her while Firestar worked on Red Alert, who seemed to be impatient. Ratchet and Mikaela were working on Bumblebee, who, at least, was online. WheelJack, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Mirage and Elita-1 were lying on the other tables, offline. Sam and Will were missing. Her throat felt dry, but at least she was alive.

"Water," she choked out.

"Someone get her some water." Ratchet said, exasperated, as he worked on Bumblebee's injured chassis.

Bumblebee gasped in pain, since his pain receptors were melted from the fiery explosion and fight, when Ratchet removed a small piece of shrapnel that was lodged in his chassis.

"Sorry, Bumblebee."

"Here, you can have the rest of mine," Mikaela said, stopping with her repairs on Bumblebee's side to grab her half-full bottle of water that was sitting beside her foot. She handed the bottle to Sideswipe, who was closest to her. He gingerly held it in his hand and gave it to Casey.

Casey took a swig out of the half-bottle of water, without bothering to say thanks.

"Hey, take it easy. Don't want yourself to choke." Sideswipe said, chuckling.

"You had us worried for awhile when you wouldn't wake up." Sunstreaker said, looking down at Casey. She was covered from head to toe in soot.

Finished drinking the water, Casey looked at the twins. "I don't understand. Why were you worried about me?"

"We've come to like you as a sister," Sunstreaker explained, "That, and you act just like us."

She smiled but it soon faded. "Where's Will and Sam?"

"Jazz took Sam home so he could change and Will is with Ironhide, fixing up the base."

Casey nodded and looked over at the door as it opened. Walking in was Optimus Prime and Prowl.

"What are you two doing in here?" Ratchet asked irritably.

"I just came to see how Elita is faring," Optimus said.

"She's going to be alright, just like the rest of the slaggers in here."

Ratchet looked at Prowl.

"I came to see how Casey is."

"As you can see, she is fine!"

Prowl looked at the twins. "Shouldn't you two be on duty?"

"Casey is like a sister to us. We wanted to make sure she was going to be all right."

"Yeah, Prowl!" Sunstreaker declared, folding his arms across his chassis, glaring at him.

Prowl turned his attention to Casey and smiled. "When we got to you, I was afraid you had died."

"As you can see, I'm not dead. Thanks for rescuing me."

"It wasn't a problem." Prowl said, smiling at her.

"Can the mushy stuff." Gears muttered under his breath.

Of course, no one heard him.

"Red Alert, how come you didn't warn us of the decepticons?" Optimus asked, after he finished running his hand over Elita's forehead.

Finally, Red Alert was glad that someone wanted to know. He had been itching to tell.

"It's because Casey and the twins distracted me!"

"She's a traitor! The twins are too!" Gears shouted.

"Excuse me? We're not traitors, you fragging short pile of scrap heap!" Sunstreaker snarled.

Casey sighed. "Sunstreaker, it's true. We distracted him."

All optics widened and Sideswipe looked down at Casey in shock.

"Casey, all we did was showed you to the Security Room then we left."

"But we still distracted him and Bluestreak."

Casey knew she was making the twins mad. She wanted to go back to jail. She had come to like the Autobots but she didn't want to have all these feelings inside her.

"Casey, do you want to be in trouble?" Sideswipe asked, frowning.

"I'm always in trouble." Casey said without looking up.

"See, she admits it!" Red Alert cried out.

"CliffJumper c-came in after t-they l-left, Red Alert."

Everyone turned their attention to Bluestreak, who was now sitting up. Firestar stopped working on Red to walk over to Bluestreak. She gently pushed him back down.

"You're weak. You need to lie down."

"Bluestreak. You said CliffJumper came in after the twins and Casey left?" Prowl prompted.

Bluestreak nodded. "Don't you remember, Red Alert?"

Red Alert frowned, "I-I don't remember."

"Why did he go in there?" Optimus asked, a thoughtful frown on his metallic face.

This time Bluestreak frowned. "I-I don't remember either. I'm sorry O-Optimus."

"It's ok, Bluestreak. Just rest. Everyone else out, now! Except for the wounded and those who are working on them," Ratchet exclaimed.

Sunstreaker glared at Casey before turning to walk out of Med Bay, his brother following behind him. Casey sighed.

"Prowl, can you put me on the floor."

He nodded, lowering his hand for her to climb on to, then put her onto the floor.

"Casey, stop trying to hurt others. We know you don't want to. You just don't want to become attached to any of us. Am I correct?" Prowl asked, looking down at her.

"Yes."

Casey started to walk off, until Gears stopped her.

"Where do you think your going, human?"

"She has a name. You should be nice to her," Perceptor said, as he repaired something on Gear's thigh.

Gears harrumphed.

"It doesn't matter." Casey said.

"It does when we are looking after for you," Optimus stated.

"You guys don't trust me, do you?"

None of them said anything.

Casey snorted. "I know you guys don't. I don't care. Who would trust a criminal and I know what you guys are thinking. I need to stop trying to hurt myself and blah blah blah."

She started to walk to the door when Prowl stopped her.

"Casey, th-"

"I'm going to my room to take a shower." Casey said, interrupting Prowl.

Going out the door, Casey walked down the halls of the base, seeing Autobots working on repairing walls and picking up parts of dead Decepticons.

"Hey, Casey!" a mech shouted from up ahead.

Looking up, Casey spotted Hot Rod, helping Arcee, Grimlock, and Swoop fix a rather large a hole in a wall. Ignoring him, hoping he wouldn't say anything else, she walked by him. Hot Rod frowned.

"Told you. She mean." Grimlock announced.

Acree frowned, then looked at Hot Rod. He looked hurt.

"She's having a hard time, right now guys. Let her have a chance to cool down." Prowl said as he came upon them.

"I don't like seeing her like that, Prowl. I know she has had a difficult life, but why won't she let anyone close to her?" Hot Rod wondered.

"It's because her parents abandoned her when she was small. She knows she won't be able to stay here forever, so she doesn't want to be close to us."

"Oh."

"How is Elita, Blue, Mirage and Trailbreaker doing?" Swoop asked.

"They're going to be fine. Do you four need any help?"

"No. We fine. Me and Swoop are enough for Arcee and Hot Rod," Grimlock said.

Prowl sighed, and as he walked away, he heard snickering.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the relaxing shower Casey had, she walked out of her room. She wore black pants, a white T-shirt and sandals as her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked around. No Autobot were in the halls and seeing the camera that was suppose to be watching her room, destroyed, she smiled. Here was her chance to escape. She knew the door to the base was close to her room. She took a step forward but then hesitated. Prowl would be mad. She liked him.

Remembering the scene from earlier where he seduced her, she blushed. She had like that but she wasn't going to tell him. Sighing, her decision made, she made her way towards the door of the base, without encountering any Autobots. _I can't believe no one has spotted me yet,_ she thought. Shrugging, she kept going until she got to the door. Opening it, she felt a gentle breeze flow over her.

Looking outside, she spotted an old gray truck. She knew it wasn't an Autobot. It has to be Will's. Going outside, she walked towards the truck and looked inside. No keys. Shrugging again, she opened the door and got in. She promised herself she wouldn't steal again. Oh well. She was always breaking her promises except to them. Her eyes widened. Of course. She could go see them. They would be expecting her. She started the truck then looked back at the base. The Autobots would never trust her now. They would send her back to jail. She felt sad about that. That confused her.

Shaking her head, she was just about to drive off when she saw the door to the base swing violently open. Her eyes widened when she spotted Prowl and Ironhide. Will was sitting on Ironhide's shoulder. Damn! It was now or never. She pushed her foot on the gas pedal and sped off. Hopefully they wouldn't follow her. She didn't want them to.

After a few minutes of driving, she looked into the rearview mirror to see Prowl almost on her bumper. Damn! Casey sped up. Unfortunately, Prowl caught up, passed her, slammed on breaks, and turned so his car was blocking her passage. Casey cursed darkly and slammed on breaks before she could hit Prowl. She hit her forehead on the wheel as Prowl transformed. She had almost made it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I wonder what's going to happen now. Only I know and it ain't gonna be pretty! Buah ha ha ha ha! Review please! I would love to know what you think. I love getting reviews now! . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to I-love-me-some-leggy-poo for beta reading my story.**

**::WARNING:: This chapter is violent. Turn back now if you wish not to read it.**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own transformers!

* * *

**

"What were you thinking, Casey? Escaping from the base only made matters worse." Prowl said, as he watched her get out of the truck.

Casey shut the door and eyed Prowl. His hands were on his hips and she could tell he was mad. She sighed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Prowl! I had to get out of there."

Prowl frowned. "You're the first human, I fail to understand."

"I don't care! I'm-I'm just..."

"What, Casey? You're just what?" Prowl asked, calmly.

Casey didn't say anything; she just looked down at the ground.

"Listen, Casey. I don't know what's going through your head but we care. I care. I don't want to see you hurting anymore."

"Prowl-"

"You pulled a reckless stunt! Decepticons are still out here. They know you're involved with us. They could attack us anytime!"

"How right you are," said a snickering voice behind Prowl.

Snapping her head up, Casey saw a red and white Decepticon hovering in mid-air behind Prowl, as Prowl spun quickly around. He swore but in a language Casey didn't know.

"Starscream! Didn't you learn your lesson earlier?"

"That was a minor setback. However, since you're all alone out here with just a puny human, this is my chance."

"Casey, get behind me!" Prowl demanded without looking away from Starscream.

Casey nodded, scared, as she hurriedly got behind Prowl.

_"Prowl to base."_

_"This is Red Alert. What's the problem?"_

_"I've got Casey but Starscream decided to show up! Need help."_

_"Copy that, Prowl. I'll alert Optimus. ETA four minutes."_

"You got any last words you wish to say before you're deactivated?" Starscream asked.

"The Autobots are on the way."

Starscream laughed. "Oh, no! I'm all afraid."

Before Prowl could say anything, Sky Warp appeared out of nowhere behind Prowl, grabbing Casey. She screamed. Prowl turned to stop Sky Warp but he was shot in the back by Starscream, which knocked him to his knees. Growling, Prowl got back to his feet, turned and shot at Starscream only to miss.

"Bad Autobot! You can't shoot us. You'll harm this human!" Starscream said cockily as Sky Warp handed Casey to him.

"Let her go, Starscream!"

"Why? We're having fun!" Sky Warp snickered.

Once again, Prowl was shot in the back. This time by Thundercracker. Deciding to have more fun, Starscream and Sky Warp began shooting at Prowl's down body.

"Prowl!" Casey screamed.

"Silence human! He can't hear you!" Starscream said, squeezing her after he finished firing at Prowl.

Casey gasped, hearing her ribs crack and Sky Warp snickering.

"Starscream, the Autobots are on the way." Thundercracker said, landing beside him.

Starscream smirked. "Good."

"You're not going to get away with this, Starscream! I won't let you!" Prowl exclaimed angrily and weakly as he stood up. Sparks were sparkling off his body.

The seekers were shocked. How could he stand up after the blasting they gave him? In the meantime, Casey was having trouble breathing and she hated to see Prowl like the way he was now. She was responsible for this. Something clicked in her mind. The Autobots were only trying to help her have a better life. They didn't care what she was. They were only teaching her, how to be a better person. Damn! She had been a fool, all this time. They didn't deserve her.

"Prowl, I'm sorry." Casey screamed.

"It's too late, squishy." Starscream said, amused.

Again, Starscream shot him and it sent Prowl to his knees. About that time, the Autobots arrived and transformed. They were the twins, Ironhide, Blurr, Jetfire, Optimus, Perceptor, Smokescreen, Jazz and Hot Rod. Jazz and Ironhide helped Prowl stand up.

"Let her go, Starscream and we'll let you live!" Sunstreaker snarled, nastily.

"Does she mean something to you, Autobrat?" Sky Warp snickered.

"You have nothing to gain from this!" Optimus stated, with his arms crossed.

"Do I? Optimus Prime, you should be more worried about your base then this flesh creature."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, there's a bomb set to explode." Thundercracker said, smiling.

"He's bluffing! Come on Starscream. Put her down. I'll tear you apart limb from limb!" Ironhide said, charging his cannons up.

"Enough of this! Take a good look at the Autobots, human. You'll never see them again!"

"Help me!" Casey pleaded weakly as she was squeezed again.

"When I get a hold of you, Starscream, you won't know what hit you." Prowl said, as he struggled to get to the seekers!

Ironhide and Jazz held him back. His comrades were surprised to see him acting like this. He must truly care for her.

"Farewell."

With that, the seekers transformed and took off, Starscream carrying Casey in his

"Let me go!" Prowl struggled weakly.

"Prowl, stop. Ya only hurtin' ya self worse!" Jazz spoke, concerned for Prowl.

"We'll get her back. Jetfire, take Prowl back to the base. We're going to rescue her."

"Yes, sir." Jetfire said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Casey screamed again as Starscream electrocuted her. She was in Starscream's lab, her arms and legs spread apart and chained. Her clothes were torn.

"Tell me about the security at the base and I'll stop!"

"I-I don't know. Honest."

"Not good enough."

Grinning evilly, Starscream grabbed Casey's left leg and yanked, hearing her bones crack, as the chain that was keeping her leg still, cut into her skin; causing Casey to scream again before she trailed off into whimpers. The door to the lab opened. Megatron walked in.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, Megatron I am."

Megatron grinned evilly. "Continuing torturing her and when we're finished with her, we'll give what's left of her back to the Autobots. I made CliffJumper-"

Hearing Casey gasp, Megatron looked down at her with a twisted grin on his face. "If you live, tell CliffJumper I said hello."

Suddenly the base was rocked with explosions.

"What the frag is going on?" Megatron yelled into his comm. link.

"Autobots are attacking base." Soundwave's voice filled the line.

"Curse those meddlesome Autobots! We'll get rid of them. You just continue!"

Megatron run out of the room, leaving the door open. Starscream huffing went to go shut it.

"I knew the Au-Autobots wo-would co-come for m-me! Your slagged now, asshole."

"What did you just say?" Starscream asked, his anger rising when he turned back around after shutting the door.

"You heard me, idiot."

Starscream smirked. "I give you credit squishy! Most squishes by now would have fainted from the excruciating pain."

"I'm not most humans, you robo fragger."

Starscream hissed. How dare that little bitch say that to him. He then smirked. Casey hoped he wasn't going to give any more pain. She didn't know if she could take anymore. Seeing him walk to a table and picking up a large pointy object, her eyes widened. She began to struggle but it made her even weaker. The pain more intense. She groaned.

"I have a plan for you. Instead of killing you, I think I'll turn you into a transformer!"

If it were possible, her eyes would have widened even more.

"No! Please." Casey muttered weakly as she watched Starscream walk toward her with the object, now glowing just a tiny faction.

Outside the door, she heard yells and shots. The object was just above her heart. Her struggling was futile and she knew it but she didn't want to be turned into a robot.

Suddenly-

* * *

**and that's where I'm leaving this at! Review Please. Oh and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and like my story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks a bunch to I-love-me-some-leggypoo and Litahatchee for beta reading my story.**

**_thoughts are in italics_ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers! Only in my head, I do! yep! **

* * *

Suddenly, the door to the lab blew open just as the large object touched her skin. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Casey gasped in pain. Stopping, Starscream looked up just as a missile struck him in the abdominal armor, making him fall to the ground. The object he was using to transform her clattered to the floor. Casey looked toward her savior, smiling. Blurr stood in the doorway with a grin on his face and a smoking rifle in his hand. His smile faded when he saw Casey, battered and bloody. Subspacing his gun, he walked over to her just in time to see her faint. His optics widened. _What the frag did Starscream do to her? Oh, he'll pay_, he thought as he went about taking the chains off her. As he was doing that, Perceptor and the twins arrived. Seeing Casey lying injured and so vulnerable on the table fueled their rage even more. They looked toward Starscream, who was getting up. Growling, both twins leaped onto Starscream and began punching and tearing at anything, they could get a hold of. A few seconds later, Optimus and Jazz walked in and took in the scene with their mouths agape.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, stop! Perceptor how is Casey?" Optimus asked, turning to look at him and Blurr. He refused to look at Casey because he couldn't bear to look at her broken body.

"I'm not a great medic like Ratchet is. However, she has a concussion, a broken leg, cuts, bruises and I think she may have internal bleeding."

Optimus nodded. "Alright, men! We-"

"Optimus, we don't have to worry about Starscream anymore!" Sunstreaker claimed, smirking.

They looked down at Starscream's headless corpse and saw that his spark chamber had been destroyed. Optimus gave the twins a nod. "Let's go. Jazz, can you put her inside you?"

"I can, sir."

As Jazz transformed into his alt mode, Blurr gently put Casey into Jazz before shutting the door.

"Transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Prowl's Pov)

Prowl was sitting on a table in med bay as Ratchet worked on his back. Prowl couldn't feel a thing thanks to the anesthetics Ratchet had given him. As he worked on his back, WheelJack and Bluestreak - who had not fully recovered yet - were on the other two tables talking quietly. They fell silent when the door opened. Walking in was Optimus Prime with the energon spattered twins at his heels. Perceptor, Mikaela, and Jazz followed shortly afterwards. Ratchet's optics widened when he looked at the twins, who grinned back at him.

"It's not ours. It's all Starscream's, who we don't have to worry about anymore."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Because we killed him!"

All optics widened but Prowl was worried about Casey.

"What about Casey?"

At that, Optimus lowered his hand. Prowl gasped and Ratchet cursed loudly.

"Put her on the table now! Prowl, I'll have to work on your back later."

"Is she going to be all right?" Bluestreak asked, his optics wide.

He knew the Decepticons were bad but he didn't think they would do this to a human. Ratchet didn't answer. Instead, he ran scans on her while everyone waited patiently and worried. Finished with the scanning, Ratchet sighed.

"She needs surgery to stop the internal bleeding or she'll most likely die. I need to reset her leg and fix that cut as well. Her ribs are broken but thankfully, they haven't punctured a lung. Her face is going to be bruised for awhile, unfortunately."

"Can you save her?" Prowl asked, worried.

"There's a 50 percent chance, she might not live but I'll do everything in my power to make sure, she will."

At that point in time, Firestar and Elita-1 walked into the medical bay. Upon seeing Casey, they cried out softly.

"You must go. Ratchet needs to start working on Casey immediately," Perceptor said to them, kindly.

"Yes, all of you out, except Perceptor. He's going to help me."

"What?" Perceptor asked, a look of shock on his metallic face.

"You heard me!" Ratchet snapped and then added, "And Firestar...I need you to work on Prowl."

Then he looked down at Mikaela, seeing water leaking from her eyes and down her face. "Mikaela, it'll be ok."

"Come on, Mikaela. I take ya to Bee and we can go 'ave fun." Jazz said, holding his hand down for her to climb onto.

When everyone was gone, Ratchet and Perceptor went about putting a curtain around Casey, so no one could see what they were doing. Prowl was very worried. He liked her, even though she was a criminal. She just had a very hard life. He would love to help her, bring her out of her shell. Her voice and body was beautiful. He was brought out of his reverie when he heard his name being called by a weak voice.

"Casey?"

"Prowl-"

"Casey!"

He tried to get up but Firestar held him down.

"What are you doing, Firestar? Casey needs me!"

"Your back! I'm not finished."

"But-"

Letting out a growl, Ratchet stopped his preparations, gently telling Firestar that it was okay. Prowl eased himself off the table he was sitting on and walked to the other side of the curtain to see Casey. Prowl looked down at Casey as he ran his finger through her hair, sighing gently. She was still unconscious, but her face was contorted with pain. She shouldn't have to go through any of that. Well, she won't, not anymore. He would have to talk to her. His spark hurt to see her like this.

"I'm sorry, Prowl. I have got to help her now or it'll be too late," Ratchet said, firmly but in a gentle voice.

Prowl nodded and and then returned to his table. Firestar finished a second later, with his back and she said he was free to go. She stayed back to check on Blue and Jack. Bluestreak and WheelJack waited, downcast. They hoped Casey didn't die. She didn't deserve it. As Prowl walked out of the med bay, he spotted the twins, Hot Rod, Jazz and Hound against the wall.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're waiting to see how Casey is going to be." Sideswipe said, as he leaned against his brother.

"I'm here to keep the guys company and to also see Casey. How's Blue and WheelJack" Hound asked.

"They are doing fine."

With that, Prowl let out a sigh and walked down the hall. Jazz, seeing how he was looking, smiled. He had known Prowl for a long time now and he hated to see him like that. Without saying anything, he trailed after Prowl.

* * *

**You thought I was going to transform her into a robot? laughs well...maybe in the future something might happen... sorry it wasn't as long but the next one, you will enjoy! hehe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, I want to thank my beta reader's I-love-me-some-leggypoo and litahatchee and flarey phoenix also, for helping me with the smut part! Sorry it's late. I had a bad case of writers block! grr! I think the chapter is ok except for the smut part! I like it! -sigh- I should be shot . lol Btw, I apologize for not putting a thank you in my last fic, who can kiss the best to I-love-me-some-leggypoo and litahatchee for beta reading my story. I forgot heh.**

**:::Warning::: If you hate reading smut(lemon or sex you might say) turn back now! It's only half of the story, so yeah! You can skip it!**

**Disclaimer: I think you're crazy if you think I own transformers!!**

* * *

Whimpering, Casey awoke to lights blinding her. She squinted her eyes until the lights were turned away.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked, from beside her.

Gently moving her head, she saw Ratchet looking down at her with concerned optics.

"Not good."

"You're lucky, you're alive! You've been asleep for three days."

"Prowl?"

"What about him?" Ratchet asked, frowning.

"Is he ok?" Casey asked, trying to sit up.

"No, don't sit up. You're body wouldn't be able to handle it."

The door to the med bay opened suddenly, letting in Prowl, Optimus Prime, Firestar, WheelJack and the twins.

"Here they are, Ratchet," Firestar said, from behind them.

Ratchet smiled at Firestar. "Thanks."

Prowl came to stand beside Casey. He looked down at her, smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good." Casey said, gasping when she tried to move.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" Ratchet said, angrily.

"Chill, Ratchet," Sideswipe said, glaring at him.

"I've been worried about you." Prowl stated, running his finger gently down the side of her face.

"Casey."

Turning her head to the side, she looked at Optimus. He was wearing a concern, but angry, expression.

"Casey, I'm thankful your alive. However, your actions endangered my soldier and yourself. Do you even know how lucky you are?"

"Optimus, lay off her! Can't-"

Those who were in the med bay, gasped in shock. They had never heard Prowl talk back to Optimus Prime like that.

"Excuse me?" Optimus exclaimed, shocked.

"Prowl," Casey weakly said.

Turning his attention back to Casey, he turned on his hologram and gently scooped Casey into his arms.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I've been so st-stupid. I kn-know you Autobots were on-only try-trying to help me and I tr-treated you like dirt."

"Casey, you need your strength. You mustn't speak," Prowl said, smiling at her.

"Alright, everyone! Get out! Let them talk!" Ratchet ordered.

"Ratchet, I-"

"No Optimus. Let them talk. Out! Firestar, you can come with me to my office. WheelJack, go in the other room; you're going to be helping me later," Ratchet ordered.

Grumbling, everyone walked out of med bay while WheelJack went into the other room as Firestar followed Ratchet into his office.

"Prowl, I been such an idiot. I-I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's over with. You finally realized that we were only trying to help you. Casey, please don't ever pull such a stunt like this again," Prowl whispered, in agony, to her.

"I-I'll try not to. Is Optimus going to send me back to prison?"

Prowl sighed. "Maybe. I just hope you learned your lesson."

"I have. Prowl, I thought I almost lost you."

"And I too," Prowl said, gently encasing her in a hug.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Awww," Firestar cooed when she saw Prowl hug Casey gently, from in Ratchet's office.

Without warning, Firestar was pinned against the wall. Shocked, Firestar looked at Ratchet, whose optics were shinning brightly.

"R-Ratchet?"

Lowering his head, Ratchet captured Firestar's lips in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, he gently ended it with a few nips to her bottom lip. Firestar looked at him with wide optics.

"What are you do- mph."

Silencing her with another CPU-fritzing kiss, Ratchet ran his hand up one of her legs then lifted it to rest around his waist then moved closer, grinding a couple of times against her. She moaned softly into the kiss, letting Ratchet take the advantage to slip his glossa into her mouth. Whilst his glossa was mapping out the inside of her mouth she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Deciding to kiss back she ran her hands sensuously, slowly, down his back, pinching bundles of sensitive wiring, earning a low husky groan from the mech who had her pinned. She gasped sharply when his mouth attacked her neck, nipping, licking and biting the long VERY sensitive wires that led down to her voice modulator.

"Ruh...Ratchet..." she moaned.

"I... Primus, I love you," he groaned deeply.

At that moment, her spark swelled with joy

"I love... you too," she purred as he captured her metallic lips once more.

Firestar then boldly slipped her hands under his chassis and gently began pinching, squeezing and running her fingers along the mass of sensitive wiring beneath. Ratchet pulled away from her; growling causing Firestar to grin up at him before continuing her assault on him until he grabbed her other leg and put it around his waist. He then began to grind his hips against hers causing her to whimper and gasp in pleasure and lust as he growled hungrily. He was just about to pin her to his desk when Prowl ran in panicking.

"Ratchet, Firestar! Come quickly! It's-" Prowl stopped in mid-sentence as he stood in front of the office door, looking wide-eyed at Ratchet and Firestar. They stopped what they were doing and Ratchet snarled at Prowl.

"Prowl, this had better be good!"

"It's Casey! Something's wrong with her!" Prowl said, his CPU fritzing with panic.

Giving an apologetic look to Firestar, he ran out of the room. This was the worse time for something like this to occur. Prowl and Firestar followed him to see WheelJack already there, beside Casey, checking her out. She wasn't moving, nor was she breathing.

"It's her heart! It's failing her!" WheelJack exclaimed, looking up at Ratchet.

"Frag!"

Moving to the other side, Ratchet looked at the monitor to see Casey's vitals. They were decreasing. He sighed.

"I'm going to give her a shock to her heart. It should jumpstart."

Prowl watched, nervously, with Firestar as Ratchet shocked her. Her body jumped. It didn't work. Instead, her vitals were dropping even more.

"Don't you dare die on us, Casey!" Ratchet snarled, shocking her again.

This time it worked but only for a little bit. Her body continue to spiral downward. Prowl moved to Casey's side.

"Casey! Fight it! Please don't leave!"

Ratchet was annoyed. He didn't have much room to work with Prowl standing in the way.

"Prowl, you're going to have to leave."

"No! I can't! I won't leave Casey!"

"I can't work with you standing beside me! Go!" Ratchet ordered, picking up a tool, ready to bang on Prowl's head.

Prowl didn't listen, instead he turned pleading optics on Ratchet. He sighed, lowered the tool and grabbed Prowl's arm roughly.

"WheelJack, shock her two more times while I take Prowl out!"

"Will do!"

Ratchet took Prowl out. When the doors to the med bay opened, the twins, Optimus, Jazz and Hot Rod stood up.

"Stay out here! I'll come for you later," Ratchet ordered before going back in and locking the doors to med bay.

"Ratchet, let me in!" Prowl banged on the door.

"Prowl!"

Prowl turned to look behind him.

"What's going on?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I- It's Casey! Her heart is failing her!"

They all gasped in unison.

"She'll make it. She's tough!" HotRod exclaimed, his shaky voice betraying the confidence of his words.

* * *

**If Only Ratchet knew what he was doing to Casey's heart... Review Please! I'll try to get the next one out soon but i can't guarantee anything since im having a small crisis with some of my realtives. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank litahatchee for beta reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I think you're crazy if you think I own transformers!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Days passed, and Casey was on the road to recovering. After the last shock WheelJack had given her, her vital signs rose. As the days came and went, Prowl could be found in the medical bay, when he wasn't on duty, with Casey. Regrettably, the Decepticons were quiet. Not a single battle had been fought since they rescued Casey from their clutches. It was late into the next week that Casey received visitors, other than Prowl as Ratchet was checking over her injuries. Looking up as the doors to the med bay opened, she saw Optimus Prime, Prowl and oddly enough, Red Alert, walking in. Casey sighed, knowing she would be sent back to jail.

"Optimus, you better not get her worked up or so help me, I'll change you into a femme!" Ratchet said, glaring up at Optimus.

Optimus chuckled. "You have my word but what I have to say, has to be said."

Prowl had moved away from Optimus to stand beside Casey. She smiled up at him.

"Casey, I'm glad you're recovering and I'm glad you finally realized what we've been doing all along was trying to help you. However, you do understand I can't let you go unpunished for endangering my solider."

"I know." Casey said, without looking away from Optimus.

Starting yesterday, she promised herself she would become a better person, to not steal and try to be nicer to people. After all, they were only trying to help her. If she had't come to stay with the Autobots, she would still be stealing, and in jail. She was going to try to make up for the things in the past.

"Put her in the brig. That should change her and quick!" Red Alert spoke.

"What?" Prowl said, aghast.

"I will not allow her to be put in the brig. It's unfit for any kind of humans." Ratchet responded angrily.

Remembering the cold and disgusting lab of Starscream's, Casey shuddered. Ratchet looked down at her with concern.

"Are you ok?"

Casey nodded, but she gasped when she remembered what Megatron said.

_'If you live, tell CliffJumper I said hello.'_

"Casey?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"CliffJumper!"

"What about him?" Optimus asked, confused.

'CliffJumper is working for the Decepticons! He's been giving them information about the security here!"

All optics widened.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked, shocked.

"She could be lying! Anything to get out of the conversation we're having!" Red Alert accused, staring at her.

"My scanners prove she isn't lying!" Ratchet declared firmly.

"But how. It doesn't make any sense!" Optimus said, clearly still confused.

It did make sense, now that Red Alert thought about it.

"It does, sir," Red Alert said. "I've seen him on the cameras picking fights with minibots and others recently."

"Casey, are you positive?" Optimus asked, looking down at Casey.

Casey swallowed. His presence was starting to intimidate her. She could clearly see he was mad, but she nodded.

"Megatron even said CliffJumper was working with them when he came into Starscream's lab."

The med bay doors soon opened to revel Firestar. She was looking at something in the hallway.

"Why don't you come in here, CliffJumper, since your standing out here."

That made everyone freeze.

"Firestar, grab him!" Optimus commanded.

"What?" Firestar said, clearly confused as to what was going on.

"He's working for the Decepticons! Get him!" Red Alert cried out.

Her optics widening, she looked towards an angry CliffJumper. He let out a yell and charged her. Before she could even do anything, he knocked her into the wall. Then he changed into his alt mode and drove off. Growling, Ratchet ran out the med bay and into the hall to help Firestar up.

"You ok," he asked, looking over her body for any sign of injuries.

Firestar nodded. "He didn't harm me. He took me by surprise."

"I com-linked Jazz and told him to watch out for CliffJumper. He's telling the others," Prowl announced from inside the med bay.

Optimus nodded. "Good."

Within minutes, Prowl's comm. link was filled with voices.

"Me Grimlock and Slag have CliffJumper!"

"Good work, Dinobots! Bring him to med bay," Optimus ordered.

"That was fast," Red Alert said, with a raised optic ridge.

"Indeed," Optimus said, crossing his arms across his chest before he turned his attentions back to Casey. "What else did Megatron say?"

Casey thought back on it. "Nothing."

"Hmm."

Soon the doors to the med bay opened. Walking in were Grimlock and Slag. Slag was holding a struggling CliffJumper in his hands. Trailing in behind them were the twins.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker," Casey called out.

"Hey, gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

Casey blushed. "I'm doing better."

At the mention of Sideswipe calling Casey gorgeous, Prowl growled. Everyone heard it except Casey, who was looking at CliffJumper. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirked at each other.

"Here his weapons," Grimlock said, throwing the destroyed weapons to the ground.

"Thank you, Grimlock. CliffJumper, I want to hear it from you. Are you working for the Decepticons?" Optimus asked sternly, staring at CliffJumper.

CliffJumper had little choice but to tell the truth. Ratchet's scans could tell if he was lying or not. He wouldn't let them deactivate him without taking one of them with him, though. He knew who that someone would be. He looked toward Casey and sneered. Seeing the sneer, Prowl and the twins positioned themselves in front of Casey to protect her.

"I want to see, Prowl," Casey said, looking up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled. He only moved a little for her to see between his legs. She sighed. As much as she liked him, he could be a little over protective.

"Yes," CliffJumper answered, after some length.

"Then you know what I do with traitors. I want to know the reason why," Optimus continued.

"They promised me they could make me stronger!"

Sunstreaker snorted.

"They were just using you," Ratchet declared, while his arm remained around Firestar's waist. He winked at her. Firestar just smiled at him and Casey giggled.

"Unlike you all, they treated me with respect. They didn't pick on me."

"You called me names." Casey said, angrily.

CliffJumper looked toward the human. He struggled to get out of Slag's hands.

"Quit, struggling!"

"You're just nothing, a pathetic excuse for a being who shouldn't even be alive! Just like Sam and Mikaela!"

The twin's eyes narrowed.

"You're a poor excuse for a minibot!" Sunstreaker snarled, walking toward the minibot with deactivation on his mind.

"Enough!" Optimus Prime boomed.

"Slag, follow Red Alert. Take CliffJumper to the brig. I'll decide what to do with him later!"

"Will do."

Seeing Red Alert, Grimlock and Slag leaving, Casey yet out a long yawn, followed by a gasp. Prowl heard it and he turned to look down at Casey. He bent down to look at her.

"Casey, you ok?"

"I'm just tired."

Prowl frowned. "What was with the gasp?"

"My jaw popped."

"There's nothing wrong with her," Ratchet said, coming to stand behind Casey. "She just needs rest. Why don't you take her to her room."

Prowl nodded, scooping Casey into his hands, and was about to walk pass Optimus Prime, but he stopped them.

"Casey, thank you for telling me about CliffJumper. I'm willing to forget your punishment. However, if you break anymore rules, I just might send you back to jail."

"Alright." Casey turned to look behind her and waved at the twins, Ratchet and Firestar before Prowl headed out the med bay with her snuggled closely in his hands.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And those who were confused about her heart and the shock that Ratchet gave her in the last chapter, just wait and see what happens later on in the chapters.. Yeah, isn't it about time they found out about CliffJumper? Btw, next chapter, a little smut between Casey and Prowl. Just a early warning Review Please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank litahatchee for beta reading my story and for helping me with the smut part to. Someday, I'll be great at writing smut! -dances- This chapter is shorter than the others, so sorry. **

**:::Warning::: smut down below! If you don't like it, don't read it.Turn back now. If you think your parents might catch you, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I think you're crazy if you think I own transformers!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Casey screamed again as Starscream electrocuted her._

_"Tell me about the security at the base and I'll stop!"_

_"I-I don't know. Honest."_

_"Not good enough."_

_Grinning evilly, Starscream grabbed Casey's left leg and yanked, hearing her bones crack, as the chain that was keeping her leg still, cut into her skin; causing Casey to scream again before she trailed off into whimpers._

_"Instead of killing you, I think I'll turn you into a transformer!"_

Screaming, Casey awoke. Sitting up in bed, she looked around. She was still in her room in the Autobot base. She sighed with relief and pulled the cover that was tangled around her legs to her neck. She was cold. Soon the door to her room opened and in barged Prowl and Arcee.

"Casey! What happened?" Prowl asked, as he came over to her.

"I-I had a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare did you have?" Arcee asked, after looking up the word on the world wide web.

"Starscream was torturing me."

"Oh."

"Arcee, I can handle it from here."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Prowl," Arcee said, walking out of the room and shutting the door, as she left. Once she was gone, Prowl turned on his hologram. Sitting on the bed, he pulled Casey up into his lap, hugging her close.

"I was scared."

"I'm sure you were. Casey, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Not if I can help it," Prowl declared, rubbing her back.

Sighing, Casey rested her head on his chest. "You feel warm."

Prowl chuckled. She looked up at him. Their gazes held for a minute, before Casey, without thinking, gave a soft kiss to Prowl's neck. Startled, he looked down at her again. She was looking up at him, curiously. Smiling, he lowered his head to gently claim her lips and kiss her. Prowl started to pull away, but Casey put her arms around his neck and passionately consumed his lips. Caught up in the kiss, Prowl boldly slid his hand down her chest, gently rubbing her left breast. Casey moaned into the kiss. Breaking the kiss to her soft lips, Prowl kissed down to her chin, alongside her jaw, before he found himself, kissing, nipping and sucking at Casey's throat.

"Prowl." Casey whimpered, as he continued, working on her throat.

Prowl groaned when he felt Casey grind against him. He couldn't help but think that all this was oddlylike interfacing with a Cybertronian, but much softer, somehow. Stopping with her throat, he again claimed her mouth in a vigorous kiss. His hands moved down her back before resting on her soft bottom. He squeezed it, a quiet gasp escaping her as he did so. Her arms still wrapped around his neck, all Casey could think about was how good a kisser Prowl was, and how good his tongue felt on her neck.

Squeezing her butt some more, he ground against her, causing her to moan deeply into the kiss. Her gasping was all it took. He put his tongue inside her mouth and they began wrestling each other with their tongues. As Prowl did that, he continued to grind himself against her, over and over, the passionate exchange quickly becoming heated. Breaking the kiss for a breather, Casey put her head on his shoulder. She whimpered and moaned as Prowl growled each time he ground against her. Casey felt like she was on fire, especially when Prowl began rubbing the inside of her thighs, from underneath her nightgown.

"Casey!" Prowl growled, tersely as he felt he was going to die in ecstasy.

He was swiftly coming to the realization that this could be better than interfacing. Her body felt so good against his. Casey moans grew louder as his hands traveled up her hips and toward her breasts, massaging them. She didn't know exactly what caused it, but, suddenly, a flashback of Starscream torturing her appeared in her mind. With a cry, she broke away from Prowl. Not understanding why she moved, he waited until she calmed down, thinking her sudden cry was a result of the making out. He looked at her, with a frown, until he noticed her shaking a little.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I enjoyed it." Casey blushed.

Prowl smirked, but it soon melted away. "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Prowl. I-I can't stop thinking what Starscream did to me!"

Sighing, Prowl gently scooped Casey into his arms and hugged her. "Starscream, is dead. He will never touch you again."

"I know he is, but I can't stop dreaming about him, torturing me."

Prowl felt bad for Casey. He hated seeing her like this. Knowing he wouldn't be on duty for a couple of hours tomorrow, Prowl decided to stay with Casey.

"Casey, how about I sleep with you tonight? We can just lay here. I'll keep you safe.

Casey slowly nodded, after thinking about it for awhile. Smiling, Prowl laid down on the berth with her in his arms. She soon fell asleep and Prowl stayed in his hologram form all night.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**hehe, I'm so evil, aren't I? hehe. well, was it awful, good, what? Review Please**.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank I-love-me-some-leggypoo and litahatchee for beta reading my story. Man! I never thought I see over a HUNDRED reviews! Thank you all! I had no idea, this story was this good! Seriosuly. And sorry for the delay. Had writers block! grrr!**

**thoughts are in_ italics_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

That was some night last night, Casey thought, blushing as she got dressed with the clothes that were draped on the edge of her bed. Immediately, after waking up just a few minutes ago, she looked for Prowl. He was gone. She was glad he stayed with her last night, even though she ruined their fun. Blushing once again as she thought of his hands on her skin, she looked toward the nightstand that was beside her bed. The clock there said that it was 8:30 a.m. She wondered what she could do, even though her body was still weak. After a few minutes of thinking, she determined she wanted to try to get her body stronger, so she stood up.

At least, her balance was fine. First, she took a few steps. Nothing happened. Her legs remained steady. Smiling now, she decided to go to the lounge. On the way to the door, her legs were becoming unsteady. With a small cry, she fell to the floor. She tried to stand, but her legs refused to support her. With a huff, she sat back down on the floor. What was she going to do now? She couldn t just sit here all day. As if on cue, her door opened to reveal Hound and Mirage. They looked down at her.

"You ok, Casey? We were passing by your room when we heard a cry of distress," Hound stated.

"My body is just weak. I was trying to walk but my legs refused to let me and I fell."

"Where were you trying to go?" Mirage asked.

"To the lounge."

"We would be happy to take you to the lounge," Mirage said, kindly.

"Th-"

"What is going on here?" a voice asked behind the two mechs.

Turning, they saw Elita-1 staring at them, with her hands on her hips. Hound quickly explained to Elita what they were doing.

"That's very generous of you two, but I'll take her to the lounge, since that's where I was headed. Get back to your duties," Elita said, smiling.

Saying their goodbyes, the two mechs left. Elita-1 then walked into Casey's room. Smiling, she reached down and gently scooped Casey into her hand.

"You're body is still weak?" Elita-1 asked, as she walked down the hall, toward the lounge.

Casey nodded.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, but you brought this upon yourself."

Frowning, Casey looked up at Elita.

"You snuck out of the base," she continued.

Casey sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of staying in one place too long?"

"Sometimes."

"So, where's Prowl?" was all Casey really wanted to know.

"He is with Optimus. They are discussing CliffJumper's fate."

Soon they arrived at the lounge. The door opening, Casey spotted most of the Autobots in the lounge. Even in the Dinobots were there. Seeing her friends, Elita walked over to them.

"Hey Elita. You brought us some company?" Arcee asked, as she nursed her energon.

"Sure did. Casey, you know Arcee and Firestar. Do you know Chromia?"

Casey shook her head no.

"But she does know me," Mikaela said, as she looked at Casey. She was standing beside Chromia's hand.

"Hey. I'm Ironhide's mate."

_Ironhide?_ Casey thought. "How can you stand him?" Casey asked, looking at Chromia.

"He might be a lugnut at times but I love him."

Elita slipped Casey onto the table as she sat down beside Firestar.

"Want a soda?" Mikaela asked, holding one out to Casey.

"Sure." Casey replied, taking the soda from Mikaela.

"I didn't think you were off, Firestar," Elita said, looking at her.

"I wasn't until Optimus, Prowl, and Red Alert walked into the med bay with a struggling CliffJumper. They wanted Ratchet to deactivate him and Ratchet didn't want me in there."

"Why?"

"He said, and I quote, 'I don't want you to see this.'"

It was about time, CliffJumper got something coming to him.

"I didn't like CliffJumper. He was mean." Casey said, after taking a swallow of her drink.

"He reminds me of you, Casey. You were mean to some of the Autobots too. Did you want to look good in front of them, being a badass?" Elita-1 asked.

Before Casey could respond to that, the twins and Smokescreen came to the table.

"What do you three want?" Chromia asked.

"To see Casey," Smokescreen replied, his optics twinkling.

"How are you feeling?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'm ok."

"Did you have a good time, last night?" Sunstreaker asked, smirking.

Casey frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Gears lives in the next room beside you. He heard you and Prowl," Smokescreen said, slyly.

"And he spread it around to everyone?" Casey said, horrified.

Sunstreaker nodded.

Casey's mouth dropped before she put her head in her hands. She had never been this embarrassed before, but this topped the cake. She didn't know they were loud. She heard the mechs laughing.

"Go away," Casey demanded in her hands, refusing to look up.

"What?" Sideswipe asked, tilting his head to the side.

He didn't understand what she said. All he heard was muttering.

"She said, go away!" Mikaela said, coming to stand beside Casey.

"We just wanted to talk to Casey," Sunstreaker said.

"Not anymore, you won't. Get before we get our mechs after you," Firestar demanded.

Smokescreen chuckled. "Should we be afraid?"

"If I know Ratchet, he'll be after to wield your afts to the ceiling."

That got them. With a gulp, they quickly walked away, leaving the femmes chuckling.

"Thanks, Firestar," Casey said, raising her head.

"No problem."

"Where's Sam?" Casey asked, after remembering Mikaela was dating him, and he wasn't around.

"He's off with Bumblebee somewhere."

"So, Casey. What do you think of Prowl?" Chromia asked.

"Well...he's nice, a little over-protective and sometimes he can be a stickler."

"Stickler?" Arcee asked, confused.

"It means someone who insists on every detail being right and not wanting to do much." Mikaela told them.

"Ah. Yeah that sounds like Prowl," Chromia mused.

"He does have a hot hologram," Casey said, blushing.

The femme's chuckled again.

"What about his regular body?" Elita-1 asked, looking down at Casey.

"He looks good, but is it possible for a robot and a human to be together?"

"I don't know," Elita-1 said, after awhile of thinking.

"Hey, did you guys know that Red Alert received a transmission from Beachcomber, yesterday?" Arcee said.

Seeing them all shake their heads, no, Arcee continued, "He did. Beachcomber will be here soon. He met up with Huffer and Inferno. They're coming together."

"That's great! It would be good to see more of our friends."

"There's more of you?" Casey asked, incredulous, looking at the femme's.

"Yes. When the war consumed our planet, we were forced to leave. We all split up, going different directions. We," Elita-1 waved her hand around the circle of femme's gathered, "are the last to survive. We were lucky to escape."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Casey truly meant that, for once in her life.

"So you guys can't reproduce anymore?"

"We can, but its hard to explain to humans."

Before Casey say anything, she was interrupted by Chromia.

"Casey, we're all wondering why you keep escaping."

Casey sighed once more. I wish they would stop asking me that. _Though, I doubt they would care so what harm would it be_, she wondered.

"I escape so I can go to the o-"

Casey broke off with a gasp and grabbed her hand. Her hand was in excruciating pain. "Casey? What's wrong?" Mikaela asked, worried.

Casey looked up at Mikaela to see concern in her eyes. The femme's were looking down at her with concern in their optics, as well.

"It's my hand!"

Firestar frowned. She was about to scan Casey when she let out a scream, letting all the Autobots hear her throughout the lounge. Looking down at her hand, Casey saw metal running through her hand. Gasping, she then grabbed her heart, letting out another scream.

"What's wrong with her?" Arcee asked, worriedly.

"I don't know," Firestar said.

Running a scan on Casey, she let out a gasp of her own.

"What's going on?" HotRod asked, concern as he came upon the table.

"Her body. It's ch-changing."

"Changin'? What ya mean by dat?" Jazz asked, as he also came to their table, worried about Casey.

"Her heart rate is accelerating too fast and did you see the metal that ran through her hand?"

"I did. What does it mean?" Elita-1 asked.

"I don't know. We need to get her to Ratchet fast!" Firestar announced.

Seeing most of the Autobots at the table, Casey sighed, but it turned into a gasp. Her body felt like it was on fire, her hand and heart getting worse. Not being able to take the pain anymore, Casey fainted but not before she felt someone pick her up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**hehehe, I'm so evil, aren't I? Just when she's going to tell them why she escapes she faints. What's happening to her? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, this chapter is_FULL_ of angst. Sorry again. Had writers block again! It wasbad too. Thanks for Litahatchee and I-love-me-some-leggypoofor beta reading my story. I can't think you all enough for the reviews I have recieved. I'm glad you guys like my story, though there's much better stories on here than mine. I am learning more of transformers, so that's good.**

**_thoughts are in italics_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Casey felt different as she opened her eyes. When her eyes were fully opened, the first thing she saw was Ratchet, bending over her. He looked different, too.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Ratchet, you look different."

Even her voice was strange. Just what was going on? Ratchet sighed.

"Why don't you sit up and look for yourself?"

Nonplussed, Casey slowly sat up and looked down at herself. She could see her whole body was metal, like Ratchet's. Panic was starting to rise up in her.

"Ratchet, what's going on? Why's my body like this?"

"Calm down. Do you remember the pain you felt in the lounge?"

Casey nodded but she wasn't paying much attention to Ratchet. This wasn't happening. It was all a dream. No, it was a nightmare. She quickly closed her optics. When she opened them again, her body was still made of metal.

"That was from the sparks that came from Starscream's instrument that touched your skin."

She still wasn't listening to him. Panicking even more, Casey shoved Ratchet away from her. She stood up and wobbly made her way toward the large mirror that was standing nearby. She ignored Ratchet's vehement orders to stay on the medical table. At the mirror, Casey gasped in horror as she held onto the mirror for balance. Her entire body was metal...just like Ratchet's. Her body was dark blue and white. Her eyes, or optics, rather, were yellow and she stood at least 19 feet tall. As she was studying herself, the doors to the medical bay opened. Walking in was Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Firestar.

"How she taking it?" Firestar asked Ratchet, as she came to stand beside him.

"Not well."

_Ratchet's got to change me back,_ Casey thought, desperately.

Turning back around, she spotted the newcomers.

"Prowl," she whispered, despairingly.

Prowl walked to Casey and pulled her into a tight hug. He knew she was scared and confused.

"It's all right."

"No, it's not," Casey moved out of Prowl's embrace and turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, change me back into a human! Please!"

"I can't. I don't have the tools to turn you back."

"I don't want to be like you all!"

They all noticed Casey was getting hysterical.

"Please calm down, Casey," Prowl pleaded.

"Being a cybertronian isn't bad. You'll just have to get use to being one of us." Firestar said, trying to help.

Casey sighed sadly. No one understood her. She wanted to be human. She wanted to do what she had been doing. She wanted-

"Casey, we can be together more. We can do things with each other." Prowl spoke.

Casey turned to look at Prowl again. "But what about that...moment we had with each other?"

If Prowl was human, he would have been blushing. He didn't bother looking away from Casey. He could feel the optics of everyone on him.

"What we did was memorable. But you're like us now. I won't have to think about when I might step on you or crush you, accidentally. I love you. We can help you learn how to be cybertronian." Prowl said, looking into Casey's optics.

"I don't want to learn! I-"

This was all too much for Casey. Her spark hurting, she lowered her head to Prowl's chassis and began to cry. When she was a human, she had never cried in her entire life. Not even when her parents abandoned her. Not knowing what to do, Prowl circled his arms around her and held her tight. He'd never been in a relationship before. His job came first. Optimus felt sorry for Casey. Her life had been a complete mess. Now she was starting a new one, as a cybertronian. Ratchet, in the meantime was getting impatient. Feeling the impatience through their bond, Firestar hit Ratchet on the side of his head.

"Ow! What was that for, femme?" Ratchet stated, glaring at his bonded.

They had bonded that night when Prowl and Casey had their memorable experience.

"Stop being impatient. She can't handle what's going on with her. Besides, let them have their moment together."

Ratchet growled at Firestar before he smiled evilly. "I'll let you have something later."

Firestar's optics widened and Optimus chuckled. Finally, letting the last drops of tears out of her system, Casey raised her head up to look at Prowl. He smiled. She had to admit- she felt safe in his arms and she realized she didn't have to crane her neck to stare up at Prowl anymore. She was being foolish earlier.

"Are you feeling better?"

Casey nodded but she was still doubtful about being a robot.

"I won't get to do what I use to do. I won't get to have fun with any humans. Especially Mikaela and..."

"And?" Prowl prompted.

Casey shook her head. She almost spilled her secret.

"You can still have fun with Mikaela and any human you wish to interact with. We have holograms. Mikaela, won't turn her back on you."

"Although, we don't interact with humans much since the majority of them might be afraid of us." Optimus Prime, finished.

_What a bummer,_ she thought. Casey then remembered her parole. That was one thing, she was willing to forget. She smiled to herself.

"Why are you smiling?" Prowl asked, suddenly nervous.

"My parole. I'm not human anymore so I guess I don't have to carry it out."

"We know you're not human anymore. However, I am not going to forget about your parole. You can finish it out just the same." Optimus Prime stated.

Casey gaped at him only for a short time before she closed her metallic mouth upon seeing his stern face.

"Of course, you're going to have to follow rules and not act like you did as a human." Prowl said.

Casey shrugged out of Prowl's embrace once again and moaned. "I hate rules," She turned to face all of them. "What about the twins? The Dinobots? Wait. I've seen just about all the Autobots break the rules and do pranks and fight each other a lot."

Prowl's doors twitched in annoyance at that. "Yes, they do that at times."

"Ratchet, why am I like this again?" Casey asked, turning to face him.

Ratchet's left optic twitched. "I _TRIED_ telling you but you refused to listen. You were panicking."

"Ratchet." Prowl warned.

The warning didn't faze Ratchet. "When Starscream touched you with that instrument, some of the sparks traveled through your body. Those sparks remained in your blood stream, harmless until I began to shock you to come back to us. All that shock, must have made those sparks travel through your body and to your heart, where it laid in waiting. The...night you had with each other, the heat from your body must have triggered it."

_I wouldn't be this way at all if Ratchet didn't save me. Death would be better. That away, no one would have to see what a let down I've become_, Casey thought.

"It could have all been avoided if you didn't try to save me!" Casey angrily said.

"I do not allow my patients to die." Ratchet said, starting to get angry.

"Casey, think of what you're saying. You didn't mean that. You're not thinking irrationally," yelled Prowl, his engine revving angrily.

"I don't know. This is hard for me. I'm going to disappoint you all being a robot to." Casey said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Thinking like that, you will. You must tell yourself to work harder and curb any wandering thoughts of not doing what you did, in you're pervious life." Optimus Prime, said.

"We are only trying to help you." Firestar reminded, Casey.

She's never had this much help before. No one ever wanted to try to help her either. Maybe being a robot wouldn't be so bad after all. Taking a small glance at Prowl, she had to admit, in his robotic form, he looked good. Casey sighed again.

"Alright," Casey declared. "What is the first thing I need to know?"

"So you come to accept being a transformer?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. What about Mikaela? Does she know what I am?"

"No. We've kept it a secret. We we're waiting to see if you would make it."

"The others are outside to, waiting. They're worried about you." Firestar said, putting her arm around Ratchet's waist.

Ratchet smiled at her.

"I have to go see them."

She only took a few steps before she almost tumbled to the floor. Prowl caught her around her waist and pulled her to him. They looked at each other in the eyes before they began to lean toward each other. Just as they were about to kiss, Ratchet interrupted them.

"Not in my med bay, you won't! Besides, you need to get your aft out there and show them, you're ok. I've been getting comm. links from the twins and others just about every few minutes now!" Ratchet grouched.

"Then, let's not keep them waiting. Casey, would you like to show them you?" Optimus asked, after she had leaned up from Prowl to look sheepish.

Casey nodded.

"Then come."

Still keeping his arm around his waist, Prowl helped Casey walked toward the medical bay door so she could leave the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Review Please and happy early Easter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Hope you all had a good easter! Thanks to Litahatchee for beta reading my story. If you want to see what Casey's altmode looks like, go to my profile and the link is down at the bottom. It wouldn't let me put the link on here! how rude is that? **

**_thoughts are in italics_**

**Disclaimer: -says in French- Je ne possХde pas de transformateurs! (which means I don't own transformers. Hehe, I looked it up on a online translator.)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As the doors to the medical bay opened, the twins, HotRod, Jazz, Bluestreak and Mikaela along with Sam and Bumblebee, waited anxiously to see Casey. However, it was not Casey that walked out of Med Bay. It was a dark blue and white femme, walking unsteadily, with Prowl helping her along. He had his arm around her waist as she leaned heavily against him for balance.

"Whoa, I didn't know there was another femme survivor! She's hot!" Sideswipe said, eyeing her body.

"When did she arrive?" HotRod asked.

"Where's Casey? Is she alright?" Mikaela asked, concerned.

Before Prowl or Casey, could say anything, Sunny interrupted them.

"Yeah, Prowl. Where is she? Why do you have your arms around that femme?" Sunstreaker snarled, his optics narrowing. He would not allow Prowl to mess with another femme and hurt Casey.

"You fraggers! This is Casey!" Ratchet announced, coming out into the hall to glare at the group of Autobots.

Everyone was shocked. Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Jazz and HotRod had to check their CPU twice to make sure they were seeing Casey as a Cybertronian.

"How-?" Mikaela began.

So, Ratchet explained to them how she became a Cybertronian. When he was finished, they all looked at Casey.

"You're not mad are you, Mikaela?" Casey asked, looking down at her.

Mikaela frowned. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm not a human anymore and if this didn't happen, I would have died."

"Oh, Casey! I'm not mad. I'm just happy you're alive."

Casey smiled, then looked at Prowl. "What do I do now?"

"I believe you should have an alt mode, first. What kind of human transportation do you want?" Prowl asked, looking at her.

"Why do I need an alt mode?" Casey asked, tilting her head to look at Prowl.

"To hide in plain site from the humans, like I said earlier," Optimus Prime stated, coming out of the medical bay to stand beside Ratchet. "And to get to places."

"Be a Lamborghini, like us!" Sideswipe exclaimed, excitedly.

"Or you could be a Ford GT, like me!" HotRod said.

"Ya could be a Porsche, like me!" Jazz said, smiling.

"She needs to pick her own," Prowl said, firmly. He looked at Casey. "Well?"

Casey thought about it for a while before coming to a conclusion. "I want to be a BMW Z4!"

"Are they fast?" Sunstreaker asked.

Casey nodded, excitedly. "They go up to 260 miles per hour."

"How would you know?" Sam asked, curiously.

With that question, Casey's excitement faded. "When I, and a couple friends of mine, stole cars at one point of time, that car was my first ride, and it was the first time I went to jail after the police caught me."

"How did they catch you?" HotRod asked.

"I got caught up in the joy of the ride and the speed and didn't see six cops in front, parked and waiting for me. So, I wrecked the car and theirs."

Prowl shook his head.

"How old were you?" Bumblebee asked, curiously.

"I was twelve."

All optics widened while Sam gaped at Casey. It didn't faze Mikaela, though.

"Alright, enough of this. Casey, go see WheelJack. He will help you with getting your alt mode. Then you'll come back to my medical bay!" Ratchet declared, firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to teach you about your bodily functions."

"Awww, do I have to?" Casey pouted.

"That pout won't work with me and, yes, because you need to learn."

"Wait, guys. Since Casey's a Cybertronian now, she needs a Cybertronian name!" Sideswipe, exclaimed.

Casey frowned. "I like my name, though."

"You can still keep your human name if you want to, but since you're a Cybertronian now, it would be better if you had one."

Casey sighed. These Autobots sure were bossy! Hmm, let's see. What kind of name could she have? Hmm...

"Indigo?"

"Indigo?" Sunstreaker said, incredulously.

Casey glared at Sunstreaker. "I like the name."

"I do too," Sideswipe said, looking at his twin.

There were votes all around saying they liked her name.

"I think her name is...sexy." Prowl said, looking at Casey.

Casey ducked her head while the others whistled.

"I believe we need to get back to our duties," Optimus said, giving a stern look at everyone.

Muffled groans escaped the twins and HotRod.

"We want to go with her to WheelJack."

"No."

"You're no fun, Prowl."

So, the twins and HotRod left. Bumblebee followed them, with Sam and Mikaela in his hands. Prowl looked at Casey.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't know. Let me try."

Therefore, Prowl took his arm away from Indigo's waist. Indigo took eight steps before her legs began to give out. She would've fallen to the floor if it hadn't been for Jazz, who caught her around her waist.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem, babe," he said, smiling slyly.

"Jazz," Prowl warned.

"Firestar will be taking Indigo to Wheeljack's lab while the rest of us will get back to our duties," Optimus said.

Prowl turned Indigo around to face him. "Behave."

"I will."

"I'll make sure, she does." Firestar announced from beside of Ratchet.

"I'll see you later, then."

Watching Prowl, Jazz and Optimus walked off, Indigo sighed. iWell my life is starting new again,i she thought. Feeling a tap on the back of her shoulder blade, Casey turned to see a smiling Firestar. Sighing once again, she let Firestar help her down the halls to WheelJack's lab.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One hour, is how long it took for WheelJack to explain to Indigo how to scan, transform into her alt mode and, with the help of Firestar, learn how to walk properly without falling down. Then it took three hours in the medical bay, with Ratchet explaining Indigo's bodily functions. Finished with all of that, Firestar decided to take Indigo to the lounge to get some energon.

"Firestar, how do I drink energon? Is it good?" Indigo asked, as they walked down the hallway.

"Energon is our main source of food and, yes, it's good. You drink the energon through you're mouth."

Indigo nodded. "None of you drink anything else besides energon? You don't get drunk or have parties?"

"Yes, we can get drunk. We have a special kind of energon that can allow us to get drunk if we drink to much. It's high grade. We do have parties every now and then. Unfortunately, we don't do them much, since we're in a war."

Indigo frowned. _Would they make me fight in their war? I would be too scared to fight, though I've seen how the Autobots fight. They're strong...Oh no! How would they react to me now that I'm a 19 feet robot?_

"Indigo?" Firestar asked, worriedly, feeling her distress.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she looked at Firestar and smiled. "It's nothing."

"You're in distress. It's coming off of you."

_That's right. They can scan and feel emotions coming from human and Cybertronians!_

"I'm ok but, I can't believe I can have instant access to the internet."

Firestar smiled. "It comes in handy around here. We didn't know much about humans and what they're customs were, until Sam and Mikaela began telling us about them." Firestar glanced at Indigo. "You humans sure do have a lot of weird customs."

Indigo shrugged her shoulders. "Will Prowl be in the lounge?"

"Since it's 1900 hrs, yes. I imagine most Autobots are off duty."

"1900 hrs?"

"It's 7:00 o' clock."

"Oh."

Arriving at the lounge, Firestar opened the door. Walking in, Indigo had to say Firestar was right. Most Autobots were off duty. All conversation stopped and just about all the mechs in the room, looked at her. Indigo swallowed.

"Firestar, they act like they've never seen a female before."

"We're called femmes, and don't you remember? Elita, Chromia, Arcee, you, and I are the only femmes left. Most of the mechs haven't been with femmes in a long time, either."

Indigo's optics widened. "So, the mechs are like the human males to: Horny! Great," she muttered.

Firestar chuckled and told Indigo to follow her. Seeing Prowl sitting at a table, with Jazz and Ironhide, in the back, Indigo hurriedly walked toward them. Prowl, seeing her, broke into a smile.

"Hey, Indigo. Did you get you're alt mode?"

She nodded.

"Good. Would you like to sit with us?"

Before she could say anything, Trailbreaker and Powerglide came up to her.

"Hey, Indigo. You're looking good. Want to join us and have a good time?" Trailbreaker asked, slyly.

"She's with me," Prowl announced.

Powerglide chuckled. "For now. Let us know if you get tired of ole Prowlie here."

"Just how old are you, Prowl?" Indigo, wondered.

Prowl smiled. "All of us are old. However, I'm over 60 thousand years old."

Indigo gaped at Prowl and before she could say anything, once again, she was interrupted by Ironhide.

"You rev up a lot of the mechs' engines, coming in here looking hot," Ironhide said, leering at her.

"Have you no shame?" Firestar announced, as she arrived with Indigo's energon.

Ironhide shrugged and went back to drinking his energon. Jazz just shook his head and smiled at Indigo, while Prowl frowned at Ironhide.

"Thanks, Firestar."

"No problem. See you later, Indigo."

"Can I see what you're alt mode looks like?" Prowl asked.

Indigo hesitated and looked around the lounge to see some mechs staring at her.

"I won't let them get their hands on you. They should know not to mess with another mech's femme," Prowl said, his optics narrowing at them.

Indigo blushed. She couldn't believe Prowl still liked her. Even if she was...still a criminal. Thinking of her alt mode, she transformed into her sexy BMW Z4. Bluestreak, upon seeing her alt mode, dropped his energon to the floor, and had his mouth hanging open. Gears and the rest of the Autobots just stared at Indigo, while they're fans tried to cool them down.

"Ya got ya self a hot femme der!" Jazz announced to Prowl, as Indigo transformed back into robot mode.

Seeing Prowl gaping at Indigo, she chuckled. "You can close your mouth."

Prowl, looking sheepish, closed his mouth. "Sit down."

So, Indigo sat down and eyed the energon.

"Try it," Prowl encouraged.

Grabbing it, Indigo put it up to her lips, tipped her head back a little, and drank some of the energon. The energon felt like fire going down her throat. Once the energon was in her stomach, she felt reenergized.

"Wow."

"The energon boosts our strength up," Prowl said.

"But too much of it, you'll be drunk," Jazz said, smirking.

"You know what Indigo needs," Ironhide said, speaking up. "She needs to be trained, how to fight and how to defend herself.:

"I agree. I don't want you hurt, anymore." Prowl said, looking at Indigo.

_How sweet,_ she thought.

"With the way the Decepticons attack the base sometimes, we won't always be around to protect you."

That was true. Remembering how Starscream tortured her, she shuddered. "Alright. I want to do it. Do I get weapons?" Indigo asked, excitedly.

"No. Ya not ready for dem yet," Jazz said, shaking his head.

"Just because you're a Cybertronian now, it doesn't mean we trust you, fully. Besides," Prowl said, seeing the way Indigo was looking. She was getting upset. "You're body is not yet ready to handle them."

"By the time, I'm finished with her, she will be," Ironhide said.

Jazz grimaced. "Yeah, he'll train ya till you're tired and can't move"

She sighed. She would have to prove to them she's changed and that she was willing to work to get them to trust her. Now that she thought about it, she didn't like people not trusting her.

"Alright, when do we start, Ironhide?"

"How about now? We'll train in the Target Practice room."

Indigo nodded and got up as Ironhide did. Prowl rose to stand beside Indigo. Pulling her hand up to his lips, he kissed her hand.

"I believe in you," Prowl encouraged Indigo, smirking at the same time, as he felt her intake pumps heat up several degrees.

Smiling, she hugged Prowl before she hurriedly followed Ironhide out the door, missing how Jazz laughed at a flushed Prowl.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Review Please. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, there's only a few more chapters after this. Y'all are going to hate me in the next two chapters. Oh, you should read Guardinthena's fanfics. They're pretty awesome! Her link is on my profile. And thanks to Litahatchee for beta reading my story. And for your enjoyment, a nice long chapter. Hopefully, you'll like it.**

**Beta read by: Litahatchee and I-love-me-some-leggypoo**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers. Only Casey-now turned Indigo. If you want to use them, ask permission first!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Somehow, the twins found out Ironhide was going to train Indigo in the Target Practice room, because they were waiting for them when they arrived at the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Ironhide rumbled out, glaring at the twins.

Indigo just smiled at them.

"We're here to help you train, Indigo," Sideswipe said, smiling at Indigo.

"I don't need help training her," Ironhide said, still glaring at them.

"Ironhide, they're only trying to help me out. It isn't going to hurt, is it?" Indigo asked, looking at Ironhide.

The twins were smiling smugly.

Ironhide grumbled, "I suppose not."

Opening the door, they all went in.

"So, what are we doing first?"

"I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself first," Ironhide spoke, looking at her. "Then, I won't you to try to block the twins, when they try to hit you."

Indigo frowned. She heard they were both ruthless fighters.

"Don't worry, Indigo. We won't hurt you," Sideswipe said, winking.

For about an hour, Ironhide showed her how to defend herself, while the twins watched. When Ironhide deemed Indigo ready for the next faze, the twins began their assault on Indigo. After being knocked down several times, she began to wise up and block their moves, using some of her own moves; she remembered she learned while she lived on the street. The three Autobots were shocked.

"Where did you learn those kinds of moves?" Ironhide asked, amazed.

"The streets."

"She's full of surprises!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, smugly.

"Like us," Sideswipe said, giggling.

Sunstreaker sighed and shook his head at his brother's antics. Ironhide, if he could, would have rolled his optics. Continuing, they didn't see Optimus, Elita, Prowl, or Jazz at the door, watching them.

"Indigo seems to be doing quite well," Elita-1 said, watching how Indigo moved.

"Indeed but hardly ready for battle," Prowl said, watching her.

Prowl liked the way Indigo moved and how her body looked. Even though she could act like the twins, sometimes, he still cared for her. His hands felt like pinching some of her wires, in her hips. Shocked at the thought of that, he shook his head, determined to watch her training.

"Ya not sendin' her out to face those Decepti-creeps, are ya?" Jazz asked shocked, looking at Prowl.

Before Prowl could say anything, Optimus spoke, "We don't have many soldiers as we used to have. Our brethren are scattered across the galaxy. However, much it pains me to do so, I don't have much of a choice. I believe she'll be a good solider."

Spotting Prowl and the others at the door, Indigo didn't have time to block Sideswipe's next attack. She found herself falling to the floor.

"You're going to end up dead when you loose your concentration," Ironhide said, shaking his head.

"You can pay attention to Prowl later," Sideswipe teased, helping Indigo to stand.

"Never take you're eyes off your opponent," Sunstreaker said, crossing his arms across his chassis.

"Come on, Indigo. Come at me with all you got!" Ironhide demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

Indigo shook her head. No more. She was tired.

"I'm tired."

"Wimp," Ironhide said.

"Ironhide, she's tired from what's she's been doing today. Let her get use to her body," Prowl spoke from the door.

"She can't-"

"Ironhide, she does need rest. Let her get some sleep and then you can continue with her training tomorrow."

"Fine," Ironhide grumbled.

"Indigo, the other femmes and I, took the liberty of changing you're room to more of you're accommodation."

Indigo smiled. "Thanks, Elita."

"You're welcome."

"May I walk with you to you're room?" Prowl requested, to Indigo.

Indigo nodded, heading towards the door after saying her goodbyes to the other Autobots in the room. At the door, Indigo hesitated to leave. Prowl called out her name, worried. Turning around, she looked at all the Autobots in the room.

"Listen. I want to...thank you guys for helping me. I...well, not many people when I was a human wanted to help me."

Not bothering to see what their responses were, Indigo left the room with Prowl following her. For a few minutes, Prowl and Indigo walked down the hall in silence.

"I must say, you did good tonight."

"Thanks, Prowl. So, what do I do, when you feel like you're loosing...energy?"

Prowl looked at her. Indigo's optics were quickly dimming. He smiled. She used too much energy today.

"Drink some energon, but what you need is some rest. Tomorrow, you're going to need the energy and Optimus is thinking of putting you on monitor duty."

Indigo frowned. He couldn't be serious. She didn't know anything about monitoring or anything that involved being a solider. Prowl saw her frown.

"I know its spur of the moment, but you need to learn, and some of the Autobots think that, well, it'll keep you out of trouble, although it doesn't keep the twins out of it," Prowl said, warily.

"You think what I did as a human, I'll do the same thing as a...transformer?"

"I don't know. You have grown, but I sense you still have that rebellion inside you."

As they turned around a corner, Indigo was about to say something when she heard a loud moan. Startled, she and Prowl stopped. Firestar was pinned up against the wall by Ratchet. They were furiously kissing each other while their metallic hands groped anything they could get their hands on. Prowl's and Indigo's optics widened. They both we're shocked. Prowl cleared his throat. Ratchet and Firestar quickly broke apart to stare at them, before Ratchet growled angrily.

"Mind your own business!" Ratchet snapped out.

Grabbing Firestar's hand, they walked past the still shocked Autobots. When they we're gone, Prowl chuckled. Indigo gave him a look. Why would he laugh? She would have thought, he would be thinking they broke several...protocols.

"That's the second time, I've come upon them, doing that."

Indigo thought about the night she and Prowl had their special moment together. Her intake pump heated up several degrees. Prowl smiled at her. Continuing to walk, they made it back to her room in no time.

"Prowl, how can transformers have sex?" Indigo asked, her hand on the keypad.

"We don't call it 'sex'. We call it 'interfacing'."

"Ok, well, how can transformers interface then?"

"It's easy. I'll...show how you can later, when you're ready."

Indigo nodded. Turning to the keypad beside her door, she keyed in the password for her door to open. When it opened, she turned to look back at Prowl.

"Thanks, for everything. I'm trying my best. Prowl, do you trust me?" Indigo asked, looking into Prowl's optics.

"I trust you but not fully."

Indigo nodded once more. She could accept that.

"Good night, Prowl."

Just as she turned around, Prowl gently grabbed a hold of her wrist, turning her back around. Indigo's optics narrowed.

"I was wondering if I could kiss you good night."

"Sure."

Smiling, he pulled Indigo closer to his body while still holding onto her wrist. Once she was close to his body, he let go of her wrist. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Softly, he kissed her, allowing her get used to it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she started to kiss him back. The kiss was over in a few minutes, much to both of their disappointment.

"See you tomorrow."

Indigo watched Prowl walked down the hall before she turned to go into her room. When the door shut behind her, she leaned against it. Wow, what a day, she thought. Prowl could sure kiss well. Feeling giddy, which was strange for her since she never felt this way toward any guy before, she made her way to her recharge bed. The last thing she thought about before going offline, was how her life had changed, and them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Onlining, Indigo powered up her optics. Someone was knocking on her door. What time was it? Looking around, there wasn't a clock anywhere in the room. Though, she did feel good. Guess she had needed some sleep. Getting up, she walked toward the door and opened it. At the door was a smiling Prowl.

"Good morning. Did you have a good recharge?"

Indigo nodded. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"It's 8:30 a.m."

Indigo's optics widened. "I slept that long? I didn't notice. How can you know what time it is?"

"We have internal clocks inside us."

Ratchet didn't tell her about that, or did he? She didn't really remember.

"Where at?"

"In our cranium. We have a small microchip that tells us the date and time," Prowl said, tapping his head.

"Oh, but how can you know? I mean, do you have to scan the microchip for it to tell you?"

Prowl nodded. "You know how to scan. Try it."

So she did and she found out it was 8:30 a.m.

"There's so much to learn about being a transformer."

At that, Prowl smiled. "Indeed."

"Why are you knocking at my door?"

"Just wondering if you would like to meet some new Autobots. They just arrived. Also, Ironhide wants to start training you how to use weapons."

"Really?" Indigo asked, excitedly. A smile was starting to spread across her metallic face.

Prowl nodded.

"Awesome! When can he do it?"

"After you get some energon and meet the new Autobots. We trust you not to use those weapons to escape or harm any of us."

Indigo's metallic lips twitched. She should realize they didn't fully trust her, but sometimes she couldn't help herself.

"Are you ready?" Prowl asked, studying her.

Indigo shrugged. "Sure."

Shutting the door behind her, she followed Prowl to the lounge to get some energon. Coming out of the lounge, as they approached it, were Perceptor and WheelJack.

"Hello guys."

"Hey Prowl. Indigo," WheelJack said, warmly.

Indigo smiled. She didn't remember the other mech's name. Seeing her confused look at him, Perceptor smiled.

"I am Perceptor. I'm sorry I haven't got a chance to talk properly to you."

"It's alright."

"Aren't you two on duty?" Prowl wondered, giving them both looks.

"Yeah. Come on, Perceptor."

Seeing them walking away, Indigo looked back at Prowl. "You we're kind of rude to them."

"I take work, seriously. One cannot shirk their duties, no matter how hard it is or how boring it is."

Indigo sighed. "I really don't understand why I like you." Seeing the hurt look on his face, she continued. "But, I find you...hot, and you're sweet and caring, however boring sometimes you are."

Smiling, Prowl winked at her. "Thanks."

Getting their energon, they made their way toward the Security Room where the new Autobots were. Finishing their energon, they walked into the Security Room to see Optimus Prime talking to three new Autobots. One of them was red, the one beside him was blue and white and the last one, who was standing beside the blue and white was a purple and gold Autobot. Red Alert was at the monitors, but seeing her come in, he turned to stare at her. Jazz and Hound, along with Smokescreen and Jetfire, were also in the Security Room.

"Whose the hot dark blue and white femme?" Huffer asked, looking at Indigo.

"She's with me. Her name is Indigo." Prowl stated.

"Nice. About time, Prowl," Inferno said, smirking.

"She used to be a human. She's a criminal and we're her parole officers," Red Alert said, still glaring at Indigo.

Indigo scowled at Red Alert. She didn't like him. He was so paranoid and stuck up.

"We'll give you the details later. Indigo, this is Inferno, Beachcomber, and Huffer," Optimus said, introducing them.

"Hello."

"This is an interesting planet you have here," Beachcomber stated. "I'm going to like living here."

Before Indigo could say anything, Huffer spoke.

"I don't like it."

"Aww, come on. You just got here, Huffer," Inferno said, looking at him. "I, however, am glad to meet you," Inferno said, smiling.

Indigo smiled back. It seemed like the polite thing to do.

"Have any of you three made any contact with the other Autobots?" Optimus asked.

Huffer and Beachcomber looked at each other before looking down. "Inferno, you tell them."

Those who were in the room, minus Indigo, were instantly on alert. What was wrong?

"We don't know where the rest of the Autobots are. We did get in contact with Springer. He's on some planet with the wreckers, helping the natives with some kind of problem."

Optimus nodded. "What's the bad news?"

"Brawn, Windcharger, and Cosmos were with us, but we we're caught in a ambush by Shockwave and Reflector, and they died."

Gasps were heard all around the room. Indigo looked at them in confusion. Who were Shockwave and Reflector? She asked that question to Prowl. Jetfire answered her question.

"Shockwave is a real nasty mech. You thought Starscream and Megatron are bad? Well, he's worse. Reflector, is three separate robots who combine into a camera. He's a spy and he can be nasty too."

Indigo's optics widened. She hope she would never meet them. Wait...She was involved with their war now. So, of course, she would probably meet them. Joy, but she did feel sorry for the Autobots for loosing their comrades. _Why am I sorry?_ she wondered. Shaking her head, she turned back to the conversation at hand and heard her name.

"What?"

Prowl sighed. "You're doing it again. Not listening."

"Well, this is a lot to take in, you know."

"I understand. Just don't let you're attention wander off. You can easily be killed and there would be some sad Autobots at hand. Not to mention, you're cousin Mikaela. I don't want to see anymore death," Optimus Prime stated.

Indigo made a face, but seeing Prowl giving her a stern look, she dropped it.

"Alright. You three come into my office and we'll talk some more. Smokescreen and Jazz, you're on patrol and I believe, Jetfire, you're on monitor duty with Red Alert," Optimus Prime said with authority.

Seeing them all hustling about, Indigo sighed inwardly. She was going to hate being bossed around. She didn't understand how the twins could take it. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to look at Prowl.

"Come. Ironhide is waiting for you in the Target Practice room."

Indigo nodded, extremely excited. As she left, she heard Red Alert speak.

"Don't forget, I'm watching you."

"Give her a chance, Red Alert. She needs support," Jetfire said.

Red Alert didn't say anything. As they walked toward the Target Practice room, Indigo nodded her head to the Autobots she passed. Some winked at her while others caste envious looks at Prowl. Finally, they reached the Target Practice room. Going in, she spotted Ironhide and Bluestreak talking, in the middle of the room. They stopped talking when they entered.

"About time," Ironhide grumbled out.

"Calm yourself, Ironhide. She met the newest Autobots that arrived," Prowl said, from beside her.

"Humph."

Prowl turned to Indigo.

"I must go now. I have reports to do. Behave."

Indigo crossed her arms on her chassis. "I am behaving!"

"And I will make sure, she will," Ironhide stated.

Indigo made a noise before looking at Prowl. "Be safe."

"I will," Prowl said, giving her a quick and gentle kiss on her mouth before leaving.

Embarrassed, Indigo looked at Ironhide and Bluestreak. Bluestreak was smiling, while Ironhide wore a scowl. "Come on, Indigo. I want you to, first, come at me with all you got before I let Bluestreak, here, teach you how to use guns and shoot them."

"Can I see the weapons first?" Indigo asked, excitedly.

She liked weapons, but she didn't use them to harm anyone when she lived on the streets or broke into houses or buildings to steal.

"Yeah."

Ironhide brought out two medium sized silver guns from subspace as Indigo came up to him, eyeing the weapons he held.

"These will be you're weapons. They pack a wallop when fired and hits someone."

Indigo nodded. "Cool."

Before Indigo could reach for them, Ironhide pulled them out of reach and looked at Indigo's confused look.

"I want you to first come at me with all you got, then I'll let you see the weapons," Ironhide said, putting them back into subspace.

"Alright. Hey, where are the twins?"

"They're on duty. Now, come on, Indigo!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After twenty minutes of going at it with Ironhide, he finally let Bluestreak train Indigo how to use a gun, to aim, and shoot. When he finished teaching her, Indigo used her two guns to practice shooting targets for an hour, without knowing she had an audience watching her at the door. Her audience was, HotRod, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and the twins.

"She looks like a natural," Ratchet said, looking at Indigo as she was shooting both of the guns and hitting the targets.

"That's because she learned from the best...Blue." Sideswipe said, smiling.

"Do you think, she learned how to use weapons out on the street?" HotRod asked, curiously, who stood beside Sunstreaker.

"To protect herself, if she did," Sunstreaker said.

They watched her some more, until Ironhide told her it was enough. Hearing clapping, Indigo turned to stare at the small group of bots formed at the door. She smiled greatly.

"Hey, guys. What do you all think?"

"You're good using those guns. I don't think Blue takes all the credit. Did you learn how to use guns while you lived out on the streets?" Ratchet asked.

Indigo nodded. "I did, but Bluestreak taught me how to use these bigger guns," She turned to look at Bluestreak. He was smiling. "Thanks, Bluestreak."

"I was only helping."

"Indigo."

She turned to look at Optimus. His powerful arms were crossed across his chassis.

"Yes, Optimus?"

"I would like to know why you escape. It has been annoying my processors for awhile now."

Indigo's happy expression faltered. An annoyed breath huffed from her intakes. Well, they did have a right to know, and she was going to tell them.

"Alright. I escape so I can check on my friends at the orphanage."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**That's why she escapes. The reason why will be in the next chapter which you don't want to miss. It's full of angst and a deadly battle. Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks I-love-me-some-leggypoo for beta reading this chapter! Orginally, I was going to have alot of angst in here but I didn't like how I first wrote it, so I changed it and here it is. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, if you haven't seen what her alt mode looks like, here it is. It fianlly let me load it up. Just close in the spaces, copy it and paste it into the search bar and press enter to see it. **

**http : / / i148. photobucket. com / albums / s12 / flamingmarsh / car. jpg**

**_Thoughts are in italics_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers. Only Casey-now turned Indigo. If you want to use them, ask permission first!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Indigo narrowed her optics. She knew they knew something.

"You know something I don't. What is it?" Indigo demanded, her form going rigid.

"You might as well tell her, Optimus," Ironhide said sadly, from behind Indigo.

Optimus sighed. "Indigo, before I tell you anything, I want to know the reason you escape."

There forth, Indigo told her story to them, without realizing that Sideswipe had opened all comm. links for everyone to hear.

"I escape so I can check on my friends and the kids at the orphanage. When I was a kid and growing up, I stayed at that orphanage most of the time. The owners there treated me as their own child. When I was in trouble or didn't want to stay on the streets, I stayed there. When I was in jail a year ago, I heard the owner died and left his daughter in charge. I realized later on that she was in danger of loosing the orphanage. So with the money I had, from the things I stolen; I gave to her so she could keep it open."

"That was very considerate of you to do that," Bluestreak said from behind Indigo.

Great! She didn't want to be called considerate and she most defiantly didn't want them to think she had a caring side under her tough facade. Pulling out of her thoughts, she turned her attention back to Optimus.

"Optimus, could you allow me to go see them...please. I want to make sure they're ok."

Optimus sighed once more. He knew what he would tell her next would hurt her. He crossed his powerful arms to his chassis.

"We know where you escape to. We only wanted to know the reason why. Indigo, there's no orphanage anymore."

Indigo's optics widened. They knew all this time?

"If you knew I escaped to go there, why didn't you tell me in the first place and what do you mean, there isn't any orphanage?" Indigo said, angrily.

"The day after Bumblebee brought you here; the police called us and confessed to us why you escaped. When you escaped from jail once with another jail mate of yours, that jail mate followed you to the orphanage. The jail mate was an undercover cop."

Indigo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before she could say anything, Ratchet spoke up.

"Indigo, the orphanage was torn down three days ago. The kids were sent to a better orphanage. Your friend was killed trying to stop the construction workers from tearing it down."

Indigo opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. It wasn't possible. Her friend couldn't be dead and the orphanage couldn't be gone. A thought lingered in her mind. Why did they hide this information from me?

"All of you slagging Autobots knew all this time where I escaped to and you didn't bother telling me? All you bots had to do was tell me you knew."

Indigo was getting angrier at each passing moment.

"If we told you, would you still have run off to see them?" Optimus questioned.

Indigo formed her hands into fists. _They know me better than I do,_ she thought to herself, sarcastically. She growled lightly to herself. This was still their fault. Finally, the situation sunk into her. Her friend, one who helped, cared, and taught her things was dead. The orphanage she was raised in, technically speaking was gone. Sinking to her knees, she bowed her head. She heard her name being called several times but she blocked the voices out.

Feeling her form being pushed into someone else's, she looked up to see Prowl on his knees, pulling her into an embrace. When did he get here, she wondered. Indigo circled her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder, allowing the comfort to calm her. She didn't cry. She wouldn't allow them to think she was weak. When she felt composed, she pulled back out of Prowl's arms and put her hands on her lap.

"Prowl, why didn't you tell me you knew where I escape to. I thought you trusted me, somewhat."

"We all wanted what was best for you. Even if you knew, you would have still tried to escape. You're still on parole. We have laws and rules to follow."

Indigo sneered. "I don't care about them. To me, laws and rules sound like a waste of time."

"That's how we feel." Sideswipe agreed.

The twins were flanking Prowl, both of them looking down at Indigo with sympathy and mischievous looks in their optics.

"And that's why they always get into trouble." Bluestreak chimed in from behind Indigo.

"We're sorry you've lost ones you cared for, but you must stay strong. You have to understand, we kept this from you, to protect you," Optimus Prime stated, walking up. "All of us have lost someone or something important to us through the millennia but we must go on. I'm not saying, you must forget them, just treasure the memories in your spark."

"Can you stop sounding so high and mighty, just this once!" Indigo snapped out.

She shouldn't have said that. She was just mad and hurting.

"You can't talk to Optimus like that!" Ironhide shouted, angrily.

"Indigo, even if you did escape and tried to help your friend and the orphanage, they would have still torn it down. From what we've heard, they owed a lot of money." Prowl said.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Indigo said, forming her hands into fists again.

"I don't want you hurting. Seeing you like this hurts me. That's why we wanted to protect you."

"I realize you're angry and you have a right to be, but-"

Before Optimus could finish his sentence, alarms started going off.

"Red Alert, what's goin' on?" Jazz asked into his comm. link.

Jazz had been silent and watching the display of Indigo's actions until the alarms started going off.

"It's the Decepticons! They're coming!"

"Again? I guess they haven't learned their lesson!" Ironhide said, firing up his cannons.

"How long until they get here?" Optimus Prime, asked.

"ETA ten minutes."

"Red Alert, get all Autobots outside. I do not want to fight in here." Optimus Prime ordered.

"Yes, sir."

_Would they let me fight? She would love to do it. She was still mad. Maybe the anger would leave me,_ she thought.

"Optimus. What about me? Are you going to make me fight?" Indigo asked, wincing as the twins loud war cries along with Ironhide's, hit her audios as they left the room.

Before Optimus could ever say anything, Prowl spoke.

"No. You may have just learned how to fight, but you're not ready. I'm not sending you out there. I want you to remain here!" Prowl declared, firmly.

Indigo gaped. "Prowl-"

"No. What if something happens to you. I don't want to see you hurt and I wouldn't be there to protect you."

"I'm not a baby!" Indigo yelled.

"Enough! Quit arguing. Prowl, I understand how you feel but she must learn."

"Optimus-"

"Prowl, I stand by what I said. The Autobots will look after her."

"Fine, Optimus."

Again, before Indigo could do anything, Prowl turned and grabbed her, giving her a smoldering kiss. Then he let her go only to have Indigo stare at him.

"Come on. We must get outside." Optimus said.

Winking at her, Prowl gently pulled her hand into his and made her follow him toward outside. As Prowl ran, he couldn't help, but think what he would do if something happened to Indigo. She was more important to him than he ever realized. Seeing the door opened and light spilling in from outside, he looked at Indigo. Her features were arranged in determination. At the last moment, he pulled her to the side.

"Prowl?" Indigo asked, concerned.

"I lo-" He hesitated. He didn't know how she would take it but gathering his courage, he continued, "I love you. I love everything about you. Please be careful out here. I don't want to see you hurt. You're my beautiful femme."

Indigo didn't know what to say. She was flattered and yet, still angry. Not having anything to say, all she did was kiss his cheek before they were pushed outside by Inferno and Powerglide.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The battle was in full swing. Indigo's anger was replaced by fear as she watched the Autobots and Decepticons go at each other like a pack of ravenous wolves that hadn't eaten all winter. She wasn't ready for this kind of battle but it did feel great when she shot down a Decepticon or two from her position behind the Dinobots every now and then. Optimus had asked them to watch over her and they weren't too particularly happy with that. Neither was she, but she felt safe behind them. Hearing a cry of pain, Indigo looked away from watching the Dinobots fight, trying to locate the source of the cry. The cry belonged to Chromia who went down not to far from where she was. A laughing Megatron stood in front of her.

Oh no! Ironhide. Where was Ironhide? Looking around, she spotted him fighting three Decepticons at once! There was no way he could reach her in time. The other Autobots were busy too. I have to help her. Whoa! Where did that come from, she wondered. Well Chromia had been nice to her. Should she go help her? She had to be kidding herself. She wouldn't stand a chance against Megatron, though he was partly responsible for her change. So, with a suddenly burst of bravery she didn't know she had, she leapt from behind the Dinobots and ran toward Megatron and Chromia. Along the way, she jumped over fallen Decepticons and shot one or two Decepticons out of her path.

"Where her, Indigo go?" Slag asked, as he threw a Decepticon into the ground.

"Me not know!" Grimlock announced, driving his sword into a Decepticon's spark chamber.

"We go after her?" Snarl asked.

"No. Her big girl."

Megatron was just about to pull the trigger to his fusion cannon to kill Chromia, when Indigo rammed into him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Indigo stood in front of Chromia, shielding her.

"Get out of here!" Chromia demanded hoarsely, shocked to see Indigo.

"You'll pay for that!" Megatron looked at Indigo closely. He frowned. He never saw a femme like this before.

Realization dawned on him. He smiled, evilly. "So, Starscream's project did work. How does it feel to be a cybertronian?"

"Different."

"No doubt. Do you like being with the Autobots? Someone like you, with your past could be a great addition to our team. These Autobots are weak. We can make you stronger!"

Indigo narrowed her optics. "Why would I want to serve you? You kill for fun and you're the one, who partially made me this way! You're a rotten glitch head."

Did she just say glitch head? What was she thinking. It's Megatron she was talking back to. She was going to die.

"That was not a nice thing to say!"

Indigo quickly raised her gun up and shot Megatron just as he shot her. The shot hit her in her abdominal plating, knocking her to the ground in front of Chromia. The shot created a small hole. It was painful and she was leaking energon. Megatron made an odd sound, as he stood. Sparks were sparkling off his shoulder.

"You will pay for that!"

Before Megatron could do anything, he was rammed yet again. This time by HotRod. Then, Indigo along with Chromia were shot in the sides by Blitzwing. They let out a scream. Blitzwing chuckled, darkly before he was shot in the chassis by Indigo. Once she did that, Indigo dropped her gun. She was losing energon, but at least she couldn't feel any pain. Chromia had told her how turn off her pain receptors.

"More and more Autobots keep interfering!" Megatron growled, as he leaped back up.

"We don't like you, Megatron! I won't let you harm my friends anymore!" HotRod said, standing in front of both femmes, protecting them.

Megatron laughed. "Then you shall be among them, too! I see you don't have a weapon."

HotRod had lost his gun when he rammed into Megatron.

"I don't need a weapon to defeat you, Megatron!"

Indigo watched as HotRod leaped at Megatron and began fighting with him. Indigo had moved back to sit beside Chromia. She looked over her injuries. They didn't look too bad. Then again, what did she know? She wasn't a doctor.

"Will you be alright?" Indigo asked, Chromia.

She nodded without taking her optics away from Megatron and HotRod battling. She had called Ironhide to help her through their bond link, but he couldn't because more Decepticons were fighting him. I don't think I want to fight another battle, Indigo thought as she cringed when HotRod was slammed into the ground again by Megatron. He didn't get up. Laughing even more, Megatron kicked HotRod in the side, sending him rolling to Indigo and Chromia.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise. Three Autobots at my mercy now. This is my lucky day! Good bye, Autofools."

Megatron raised his gun, firing at them. Indigo's optics widened. This was it. She was going to die. Indigo didn't regret anything she had done and she couldn't hold a grudge against the Autobots. She understood what they were talking about now. Prowl. Where was he? She was going to miss him. She did love him. The three of them couldn't move. Looking around, Indigo wanted one last look at Prowl.

She spotted him. He had just taken a Decepticon down. He turned and stiffened. He spotted Indigo and two other Autobots about to die. He could see the pain and sadness in Indigo's optics. A searing pain went through his spark. She couldn't die. Indigo smiled at Prowl as he opened his mouth. She didn't understand what he was saying, but the other Autobots looked toward him, then looked to where he was yelling. Indigo couldn't bear to look at Prowl anymore and as the plasma blast came closer, she offlined her optics, not wanting to watch her demise.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Another cliffhanger! i'm so evil! I'll give you a clue as to what happens next in the next chapter. Someone dies but its not who you think it is.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to I-love-me-some-leggypoo and Litahatchee for beta reading this chapter! Sorry for the delay. I had horrible writers block. I think writers block loves me enough to block me out of thinking ideas for my story! -shakes head-**

**_Thoughts are in italics_**

**Disclaimer: No own transformers!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Nobody gets to live life backward. Look ahead, that is where your future lies. --Ann Landers_

The blast reached them. As the explosion occurred, she felt the heat waves across her body. Seconds later, she realized she was still alive. Why was she still alive? Onlining her optics, she looked up to see Perceptor standing in front of her, along with HotRod and Chromia. Her optics widened in shock. Where did he come from? He had a huge hole in his chassis showing his spark chamber torn in half. Indigo could see through his back. She could even see Megatron laughing. Indigo watched sadly as Perceptor fell to the ground, dead. He saved her life, including HotRod and Chromia's.

_Why would anyone want to sacrifice themselves,_ she wondered._ Because, they do it to protect friends and loved ones, her processor told her._

Shaking her helm, refusing to put herself down for at least a few moments, she wondered how HotRod and Chromia were faring. Looking behind her, she saw Chromia and HotRod lying on the ground, not moving. She frowned. They couldn't be dead. Only one way to find out. She started to crawl toward them but her body felt weak. Of course, she had lost a lot of energon.

Hearing two very loud and angry war cries, Indigo turned back around to watch the twins ram into Megatron, sending him to the ground while they pounded him with their fists. She smirked. _Take that, Megatron,_ she thought smugly. Hearing her name being yelled, she looked to her left to see Prowl running towards her. Indigo smiled. She really did love him. She smiled again just before she went offline. She couldn't stay awake any longer; she had lost too much energon...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A sharp pain woke her up. She gave a small yelp as she onlined her optics. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," a voice said.

_That voice sounds like Mikaela,_ Indigo thought. Raising her helm, Indigo saw Mikaela standing on her abdominal plating, putting some wires back together. Ratchet was nowhere to be seen. Her abdomen did look better than it was earlier, though. Where was everyone?

Looking around, she spotted HotRod lying on a table. Chromia was sitting up and talking quietly to Ironhide. She couldn't believe there weren't any other injuries. Tired of lying down, she tried to sit up...she let out a gasp, then a curse, as she felt something in her side, snap. A nano-klik later, Indigo felt something trickling down her side.

"Great. You just let Ratchet's work go to waste. Lay back down!" Mikaela ordered.

"When did you get so bossy?" Indigo asked, lying back down.

"I'm not bossy," she said, and then with a sigh, she called out to Ironhide. "Can you get Ratchet back in here, please? Indigo messed up Ratchet's patchwork. Now she's leaking energon."

"Yeah, I'll get him. Ole Hatchet isn't going to be pleased with ya, Indigo."

Indigo snorted, then sighed. _Oh well. If she was going to be yelled at, she deserved it._ "Why aren't my pain receptors working"

"Apparently, your pain receptors were melted when the heat waves washed across your body, earlier."

"Oh. How long have you been here?"

"About two hours. Bumblebee's mad that he missed out on the battle."

"I'm surprised there wasn't many injured. Did we beat Megatron?"

"Yes. From what I hear, the twins beat up Megatron, severally, and when he got away from them, he called a retreat. Many Decepticons were killed. Ironhide's right leg was wounded and Inferno had a minor wound in his shoulder. Besides that, the Autobots were lucky, except for Perceptor. It's sad that he's dead."

Indigo nodded. It was sad and yes, she was lucky to be alive, but she didn't deserve to be alive. The doors to the med bay suddenly opened and in walked a frowning Ratchet as he held an energon cube. Following him in was Prowl and Smokescreen. They both were arguing.

"You fragging, stupid femme! Are you dumb? You just had to mess up my work and re-open your wound. It took hours to get your side fixed! It was the worse!" Ratchet yelled, as he went around Indigo to fix her side up.

Indigo winced. She didn't bother to say anything.

"Ratchet, that is uncalled for!" Prowl stated angrily, stopping his argument with Smokescreen.

Ratchet didn't say anything, except mutter about how stupid, certain bots were, as he went about getting his tools. His energon cube lay forgotten on another table.

"How are you feeling?" Prowl asked Indigo, as he came up to her.

"I'm ok."

"How's your progress with her abdomen, Mikaela?" Ratchet asked, calmly.

"It's going good. I should be done soon."

Ratchet nodded. "I'm going to have to replace your pain receptors."

Indigo just shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how worried I been?" Prowl asked Indigo.

Indigo looked at Prowl. She could tell he was mad. It was practically radiating off him. She shook her helm.

"A lot. What were you thinking of, taking on Megatron by yourself? I could have lost you."

"I didn't want Chromia to die and I don't know what came over me. At least I did wound him a little!"

"And I thank you for saving me," Chromia said, from across the room.

"All three of you are lucky to be alive," Ratchet said, fixing her side.

"I don't feel so lucky."

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked, confused.

"I let one of your friends die. I've given you all nothing but trouble and, Prowl," Indigo looked at Prowl. She did love him, but she didn't want him to worry, "I love you, but I shouldn't have ever come here. I've caused too much trouble."

"Will you listen to yourself? You sound pathetic! Stop putting yourself down. I love you. There's nothing wrong with you. You just lost your sense of reasoning." Prowl spoke, angrily.

"Indigo, if Mikaela didn't ask us to be your parole officers, you would still be in jail or, if you escaped, you would still be on the streets. Probably stealing. You're very hard-headed." Smokescreen said.

"Hard-headed isn't how I would describe her!" Ratchet muttered under his breath.

"We know you had a troublesome childhood, but you've come a long way. You deserve to give yourself a break! Forget what you did in the past. This is the future and it's time, you change your ways!" Prowl said, hands on his hip.

Indigo didn't know what to say, except wince every so often when Ratchet hit a sensitive wire in the area he was working on.

"I agree with Prowl. Indigo, let up on yourself. We're not perfect either," a voice said, from behind Prowl and Smokescreen.

Everyone turned and looked to see HotRod struggling to sit up. Smokescreen and Ironhide walked over to him to help him rise up into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Smokescreen asked, in Ratchet's place.

"Well, honestly, I feel ok. I have seen better days."

"There! You're finished. Don't move at all! Ratchet said, glaring at Indigo.

Indigo gave Ratchet a weak smile before turning her attention to Prowl.

"Prowl, I'm sorry. I try, but every time I try, I end up hurting myself or worse, you."

"At least you try. Just don't give up!" Prowl looked up at Ratchet. "When will she be able to leave here?"

"Tomorrow. I want to keep her here in case, she does something stupid."

"Ok, Ratchet. I'm finished with her abdomen," Mikaela said, before Prowl could say something.

"Good. Thank you for helping me, Mikaela."

"You're welcome."

Again, the medical bay doors opened. This time, Firestar walked in.

"Hey guys. Everyone is gathering at the memorial to pay their respects to Perceptor before they bury him."

"Thanks, Firestar," Ratchet said, smiling at her, as she came over to him to give him a hug.

"I'll see you later," Prowl said to Indigo, smiling at her.

"Wait! I- I want to come to," Indigo said, looking at Chromia and HotRod as they got up from the table, with help.

"No. You're not moving from this table."

"Why do you want to go?" Prowl asked, looking at her.

"Because- I just do and I want to pay my respects! Is that good enough?"

"Yes it is."

"She is not leaving here!" Ratchet said, his anger starting to rise.

"Ratchet, if I help her, will you allow her to go?"

Ratchet sighed. "Fine, but I won't fix you if you open up your wounds again, Indigo!"

"...Thanks, Ratchet," Indigo said, smiling.

She did want to pay her respects to Perceptor. After all, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Starting now, she vehemently wanted to change her ways and stop being ill mannered towards everyone. In a strange way to her, the transformers were her family. She was thankful she had Mikaela as her cousin too. Sitting up carefully, she swung her feet in front of her to stand. As she tried to stand, she gasped before sitting back down.

It was no use. Who was she kidding? She couldn't get up without hurting. Prowl could see determination in her optics as she tried to get up, but he also didn't want her hurting herself. He smirked as an idea formed in his processor. He moved closer to her and gently picked her up, bridal style.

"Prowl, what do you think your doing?" Indigo demanded, as she put her arms around his neck, hoping he wouldn't drop her.

"You're weak and you can't walk without hurting, so I decided to carry you. It won't be a problem will it?"

She meekly shook her head. She knew it would be useless to argue with him. Besides, she liked being in his arms, but she wasn't going to tell him that. After watching Prowl pick up Indigo, Ironhide, with a lecherous smirk on his faceplate, picked up Chromia to carry her as well.

"Ironhide, I'm capable on walking on my own!"

"I know, darlin'," he said, winking at her.

Smokescreen looked at HotRod as he leaned against him for support.

"Want me to carry you to?" Smokescreen teased.

HotRod gave Smokescreen a look. "No."

Smokescreen chuckled.

"If we're all done goofing around, come on," Ratchet said, glaring at them.

Chuckling, they all left the Med Bay to head down toward the memorial, which was in a room, at the back of the base. Mikaela was standing in Firestar's right hand as she walked beside Ratchet and Smokescreen was helping HotRod walk. Prowl and Ironhide were carrying Indigo and Chromia.

"Enjoying your free ride," Ironhide said, leering at Indigo.

Indigo nodded, refusing to meet Prowl's gaze. He chuckled.

"You look so cute," Prowl whispered in her audio, earning him a shudder.

"Stop. Not in front of everyone," Indigo whispered.

"I'm not doing nothing. Do you want me to?" Prowl asked, looking down at her with mischief in his optics.

Indigo shook her head.

No one else spoke as they finally arrived at the memorial. Opening the door, they all walked in. Tons of lights were illuminating the room. Already, the room was crowded with all the Autobots. A freshly dug grave was waiting for Perceptor as he was laying on the ground beside it. The twins were the first to notice the group that entered. Seeing Prowl and Ironhide carrying their femmes, they let out a whistle, which cause all Autobots to stop what they were doing to look at the group.

If Indigo could hide, she would because she felt embarrassed as they all looked at her. Prowl and Ironhide gently let Indigo and Chromia out their arms, to stand. Sam was there too. He was sitting on Bumblebee's left shoulder and he waved when he saw Mikaela. Ratchet put his hand down for Mikaela to climb off. When she was out of his hand, she ran over to Bumblebee, who picked her up and put her on his other shoulder.

"Now that everyone is here, we'll begin." Optimus Prime said.

Everyone stopped talking to face Optimus.

"My friends, today we mourn the death of an Autobot. A friend, who we all cared for. A brother in arms, who sacrificed his life to save others. He was brave. It took considerable amount of courage to do that. We all will miss him," Optimus looked down at Perceptor and smiled. "Goodbye Perceptor. May peace bring your spark to the matrix."

"You know whose fault this is, don't you? It's Indigo's!" Gears shouted.

Indigo tensed. She knew it was true. She caused his death.

"Gears, shut up," WheelJack said, who was standing beside him.

"She did not cause his death, Gears. You all know we're in a war. One day, we all will be with the matrix. Perceptor chose on his own will to jump in front of the blast that would have killed three other Autobots!" Optimus Prime exclaimed.

"She shouldn't even be an Autobot!" Gears said.

"My friend, I know this is a sad day, but don't take your anger out on her. If it wasn't for her, Chromia would be dead."

"Yeah, she even wounded Megatron!" HotRod said, in the back.

"You mustn't listen to Gears," Prowl said, softly in Indigo's audios. "You are one of us. You should feel honored and you did save a life."

Indigo looked at Prowl and smiled. She was getting tired all of a sudden. Prowl could feel her energy levels dropping. He looked at her.

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned just as Indigo slumped into Prowl's arms. Optics wide, he came over to them and ran a scan on her.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked, when he spotted Indigo slumped into Prowl's arms.

Everyone else turned to see.

"Yeah, Ratchet. What's going on?" Sideswipe asked, concerned as he stood by Prowl.

"She's just tired. What she need is rest and some energon, but it's also because she feels guilty."

"Don't, Ratchet," Indigo said, before she went offline.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Indigo was being shaked gently. That she could feel as she onlined her optics. Where was she? Sitting up, she saw she was back in her room and Prowl was sitting on her berth, holding an energon cube. She checked her chronometer. It had been an hour since she off-lined at the memorial.

"Do you feel any better?" Prowl asked, studying Indigo.

Indigo nodded.

"Here, I brought you some energon. You need it."

Smiling, she took the cube away from him with thanks and drank some of it. Finished, she sat it down on the table next to the berth.

"Prowl, do the Autobots really like me? I know the twins and HotRod do, but what about the others? I know I'm a criminal and I-"

"Stop," Prowl said, putting a finger to her lips. "That was in your past. It's time for you to let it go. You're starting a new life. Yes, the Autobots like you, though you just need to stop being rude towards them."

"Gears doesn't like me."

"Gears doesn't like nothing. He's always complaining. That's just his personality component."

Indigo just smiled. "Prowl, I'm going to change. I'll try my best."

Prowl grinned. "Good. You do know I love you, right? You don't have change, though; just try to curb how you do things."

"Yes, Prowl. I love you too. I love everything about you. Well sometimes, you get on my nerves with all the protocols."

Prowl chuckled. "We must have them."

Suddenly, Indigo remembered what they did last time they were together and she ducked her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she quickly assured him. "I- I just remembered what we did together."

Prowl smiled. "You can't get it out of your CPU?"

She shook her head.

"What did you like the most?"

He loved all of it. Most of every night before he went into recharge, he sat thinking of her and that special moment they had together.

"Well I loved how you nibbled my throat the most."

"Like this?"

Indigo's optics widened when Prowl started to kiss and lick her throat.

"Prowl!" Indigo gasped, as she felt his glossa lick a sensitive wire.

He kept on licking and kissing her throat before he started nibbling. It felt so great. She off-lined her optics in bliss. It went on for a breem before he stopped.

"Why did you do stop?" Indigo huffed, as she onlined her optics. "I was enjoying it."

Prowl smiled at her. Yes, he could tell. It had calmed her down.

"Optimus Prime wishes to speak with you."

Indigo frowned. "Why?"

"I'm not permitted to say."

Indigo just raised an optic ridge at him.

"Alright, I can say, but I want you to hear it from him."

"Fine."

"Come."

Getting up, Prowl took a hold of Indigo's hand as she stood. She pouted.

"I was comfortable."

Prowl gave her a look before winking. "Don't worry."

Indigo gave him a look like he was going crazy as they stepped out of the room and headed towards Optimus Prime's office.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Nano-klik- 1 Earth second **

**Breem- 8.3 Earth minutes**

**I wonder what Optimus Prime wants with her? Yeah, that quote, I found it when I was surfing the internet and I instantly thought of this chapter. **

**Anyway, I'm thinking of writing another story but I'm not positive. It's a dark and violent one and I don't think many people will read it, so I have a poll on my profile. Could you please take it so I'll know how many of you like dark and violent stories?**

**Well, there's only one or two more chapters left before I complete it. Don't worry, you'll get to see them do something -giggle- Thank you all to those who have reviewed and put my story on your favorites! Review Please!!**

**I can't thank Litahatchee and I-love-me-some-leggypoo enough for being my beta readers and giving me ideas for this. They are awesome and they have such awesome stories. I also can't thank Flarey Phoenix enough for helping me with my story either. She rocks to! Thank you guys for taking your time out of your lives to help me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry yet again for the delay. A little writers block. Thanks to Litahatchee for beta reading my story for me. **

**_thoughts are in italics_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers! Only borrowing them, so you cannot sue me!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After a few minutes of walking down the hall, they both ran into Gears. As Gears glared at them, Indigo tensed and waited for whatever this meeting would bring.

"Do you have something to say, Gears?" Prowl asked, his optics narrowed at him.

"Yeah." With a sigh, he continued, "I want to- to apologize to you, for being an aft to you. There's nothing wrong with you. You're a- a cool femme."

Indigo's fuel pump fluttered. That was nice of him to say that. If he could be nice, so could she.

"Don't think I'm going to be giving you nice comments all the time, though!" Gears said, glaring at them as he walked around them, to continue toward his destination.

Prowl was surprised. "I didn't think he could be nice to anyone."

Indigo looked at Prowl. "Everyone is full of surprises."

Prowl nodded. "Indeed. Come on. We can't let Optimus wait all day."

There forth, they continued walking down the hall until they reached Optimus Prime's office. Prowl knocked once on the door and they heard him say, "Enter." Opening the door, Indigo walked in to see Optimus Prime sitting down in a chair. Standing beside him, was Red Alert. He was staring at her. _Oh, joy. This should be good,_ she thought, grimly. She didn't really like Red Alert. He acted like a snob to her.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked, looking Indigo over as Prowl shut the door to ensure privacy.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to Prowl," Indigo said, smiling at Prowl as he stood beside her.

Prowl smiled back at her.

"Good. Indigo, I have spoken to the authorities that were keeping you detained. I told them what happen to you."

"Why did you have to tell them?" Indigo asked.

"They have a right to know since you're in our custody."

"Alright. What did they say?"

"At first, they did not believe me, but after I talked to them a little longer, they did."

"Were they freaked?" Indigo asked, smirking.

"A little. However, I told them we'll finish your parole."

Indigo groaned. She was a Cybertronian now, not a human. "That's not fair. I'm not a human anymore."

"That doesn't matter. We have a brig for troublemakers!" Red Alert spoke, looking at Indigo, his arms folded across his chassis.

"It is only fair," Prowl said.

"What are you going to do with me? Make me serve the remaining sentence of my parole in the brig?"

"Yes!" Red Alert said.

"No!" Prowl said.

Indigo looked at Prowl, then at Red Alert. Before she could say anything, Optimus spoke.

"Before I say anything, Indigo, I want your honest opinion. You know we're in a war and that it's been going on for a millennia, correct?"

Indigo nodded, not sure, where Optimus was headed.

"Then you know the consequences of what will happen to you, right?"

Again, Indigo nodded.

"You don't have to get involved, but are you willing to join our cause and fight for what's right?"

What else could she do? She knew they had been fighting all their lives in a war and that's all they knew. All she knew was how to steal and to survive out on the streets. Living on the streets was dangerous. Helping them though, would be a lot more interesting. Besides, she did not like the Decepticons. They had hurt her, her friends, and Prowl. She knew she could die the next day. Would she live in fear of not knowing when she'll die, or when Prowl would? She wouldn't be able to stand it, if Prowl died.

"Indigo?" Prowl asked, slightly concern, since she had lapsed into silence.

Breaking out of her reverie, Indigo looked at Prowl. "Yes?"

"Are you alright."

She nodded. "I was just thinking." She turned to face Optimus. "I'll join."

"Good. You've only have forty eight hours till your parole ends and I-"

"Forty eight hours left? Cool!" Indigo said happily, her faceplate brightening.

"Yes, but just remember. If you break a protocol or do something wrong, we'll put you in the brig," Prowl said.

Indigo's mouthplate twitched as Red Alert snorted.

"It won't take her long to break a rule. She's just like the twins."

"Red Alert, you must give her a chance," Prowl said, looking at Red.

"Humph."

Optimus sighed. "Since you've decided to join with us, I was going to start you out light. For your first day on the job, you will be on monitor duty with Red Alert."

Indigo's optics widened. "What is 'monitor duty' and why do I have to do it with Red Alert?"

Prowl explained to Indigo what monitor duty was. When he was finished, Indigo just stared at him.

"So, all we do is just stare at the computers?"

Prowl nodded. "In a way, yes."

"Boring!"

"No it's not! We keep the Ark safe, by watching the monitors. If Decepticons are coming and we see them on the monitors, we warn the others," Red Alert said hotly.

"Easy, Red," Optimus said, looking at him.

"I don't trust her enough, to be alone with her."

Optimus sighed again. "I was planning on having Beachcomber too, on monitor duty."

Indigo frowned. "The hippie Autobot?"

"Hippie?" Prowl asked, frowning.

He never heard of that word before.

"Hippies are peace loving non-conformists, who don't believe in violence. They love nature and sorting out problems without violence."

"I see."

"Your shift with Red Alert starts in six minutes and I want you to take it easy. Let your body heal," Optimus instructed.

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"Follow me," was all Red Alert said as he walked past her.

When Indigo turned to follow him, not at all happy, Prowl gently wrapped his hand around her wrist, causing her to stop. She looked at him, curiously.

"Will you be nice to them?"

"Yes, Prowl. I'll try to be nice," Indigo said, sighing.

Prowl chuckled. How he loved her.

"Good. I'll see you later then," he said, bending down some to kiss the top of her hand.

All her life, she never expected to find someone, but somehow she had. Hopefully, she wouldn't mess it up. Hearing an impatient exclamation, she smiled at Prowl before following Red Alert out the open door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two boring cycles later, her shift on Monitor duty was over. It had been quiet and it drove Indigo mad. She got angry as time went on, as Red Alert constantly watched her every move. She was glad to be out of that room. Now she was heading towards the exit, to get some fresh air. It wasn't easy, since she had to plea with Red Alert, much to her chagrin, for a few kliks. Once she finally got his permission, grudgingly, she had to ask Optimus, since Prowl was busy. Of course, he said 'yes' right off the bat. Along the way towards the exit, she passed the Dinobots. Each of them said their 'hellos' to her and in turn, she replied 'hello' back to them.

Once outside, after shutting the door, she felt a gentle breeze blow across her form. The sun was slowly setting, letting dusk approach. Her chronometer told her it was six thirty in the evening. Hearing car engines, she looked to her left to see two Autobots slowly driving onto the bridge. When they were close to her, they transformed. It was Mirage and Blurr.

"Hey-Indigo-how-are-you?-It's-a-beautiful-evening-isn't-it?" Blurr said.

Indigo blinked. No matter how much he talked, she would never understand him. Fortunately for her, Mirage spoke.

"Blurr, she's not used to hearing you talking so fast."

Blurr looked sheepish and Indigo chuckled.

"It's ok, Blurr," She looked at Mirage. "Everything ok?"

Mirage nodded. "Yes. Not a single Decepticon out. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

Mirage nodded once again before he and Blurr went inside, after saying 'bye.' Indigo sighed quietly to herself once she was alone. She loved the peace and quiet. It startled her, because she, at one time, hated the quietness. How she had changed. She was grateful she had come to the Autobots. If she had to pick on whether to go back to her old life or the one she was in now, she would pick the one she was in now. Looking back in her past, she hated it. Her comm. link crackled to life, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Indigo?"

It was Prowl! A smile formed on her faceplate.

"Hey, Prowl! What's up?"

"Could you report to my room please," he said punctiliously.

"Sure! Give me a breem and I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting."

At that, Prowl broke the connection. As Indigo made her way back inside, she wondered why he wanted her. Hopefully, she wasn't in trouble, because she had done nothing wrong.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cycle- 1 hour 15 minutes**

**Breem- 8.3 earth minutes**

**klik- 1.2 Earth minutes**

**I only have one more chapter to go after this and that'll be it! The last chapter will have something special in it! Review Please!! oh and thanks for all the reviews y'all! i'm glad y'all love my story! **


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry for the long wait. I would have this out sooner, but the smut part was not really good so I had to keep re-doing it. Hopefully, you'll like it because I did by myself, which I'm not good at. But I would like to thank Litahatchee for giving me good tips on smut and bonding, along with tainted tamer, from deviant art, who also helped me with the tips. And also thanks to Litahatchee for beta reading this chapter for me!**

**And, a special shoutout goes to I-love-me-some-leggypoo and Ray of Starlight! Hope you two get to feeling much better soon.**

**_thoughts are in italics_**

**Disclaimer: Transformers aren't mine. Only Indigo!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Walking down the hallway, the question of what Prowl wanted with her plagued her processor. She hoped she didn't do anything wrong. Did Red Alert give Prowl a false accusation of her doing something wrong? It would be like him to do that. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice two Autobots walking towards her, until she heard her name. Breaking out of her reverie, she looked up to see Jazz and HotRod, standing in front of her.

"Hey guys."

"Something wrong, Indigo?" HotRod asked, noticing the far away look on her metallic face.

"Not really. I'm just wondering what Prowl wants with me. He asked me to come to his room."

"I'm sure you'll find out when ya see him," Jazz said, smiling slyly.

Indigo raised an optic ridge, "What do you mean?"

"I can't say," Jazz said, winking. Then with a nudge to HotRod, they continued on, toward their designation, leaving a confused Indigo in their wake.

Shaking her head, she continued walking down the hall until, finally, she reached his room. Letting out a puff from her intakes, she knocked on his door and waited. A nano-klik passed before the door opened. Indigo looked at Prowl, curiously. His form was blocking the entrance to his room. _I wonder what he's hiding,_ she thought to herself.

"You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"I'm not in any trouble, am I?" Indigo asked nervously.

"No. If you would, could you offline your optics, please?"

"Why?" she asked, suspiciously, her optics narrowing.

"It's a surprise. You trust me, do you not?" Prowl asked, looking at her.

Indigo nodded. He could never harm her. Besides, he was a bot of the law. Faintly, her audios picked up music being played in the background. Indigo gave Prowl a look; he was a bit of a stickler and she couldn't understand why he was playing music. He wouldn't enjoy such nonsense when he was off duty.

"Is that music I hear?" Indigo asked, skeptically.

Prowl nodded, shifting uncomfortably. He wanted this to go right.

"Since you do trust me, offline your optics. I won't let nothing happen to you."

Indigo hesitated for a brief astrosecond before she off-lined her optics. Feeling Prowl's hands on her shoulders, she allowed him to guide her inside. Once inside, she could hear the music better. It was romantic music! Why would he be playing romantic music?

"Alright, you can online your optics now," Prowl said, from behind her as he shut the door to his room.

Doing as she was told, she on-lined her optics to see candles lit up all over the room, casting the room into a beautiful display. She gasped. It was beautiful. She turned to look at Prowl. He was looking at her eagerly.

"Did you do all of this?" Indigo asked, looking about the room some more. It was simply beautiful.

"Jazz helped me," Prowl replied, sheepishly.

Ah, that explained it. That's why he was acting strange.

"What's going on, Prowl?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking on what to say. Indigo waited, curiously and nervously.

"Indigo, you mean a lot to me and I would like to spend the next vorns with you."

"What's a vorn?" she asked, confused, tilting her helm.

"On Earth, its about eighty three years."

"Oh."

"Will you bond with me?"

"Bond?" Indigo asked, confused again. If she recalled correctly, Firestar said it was like marriage. "You mean you want to marry me?"

"Yes, but we call it 'bonding'."

"What exactly is bonding?"

"Bonding is the merging of two, individual, sparks and connects two beings through the spark. To you, it's marriage. It's an undoable act that can only be broken when the other dies. Though both will die, since practically half their spark dies as well. But, We can share our thoughts and feelings," Prowl fumbled around for the right words. He was really nervous and his explanation of bonds just wasn't coming out right.

So she would die, if Prowl did? _That's nice,_ she thought, sarcastically. And that last part he said, to share each other's feelings and thoughts. Well that would be invading someone's privacy, wouldn't it? She thought about it. She realized that Prowl was the love of her life. Sure, they were different, but they complimented each other in every way. She tried to imagine what her life would be like without him...and she couldn't. She realized that knowing all his thoughts and feelings would not be an invasion of privacy, but a wonderful thing to be able to share with him. If this was like marriage, she would only be with him. She smiled. She wouldn't have it any other way.

He had thought about this for an hour, on the possibilities of rather to ask Indigo to bond or not, and whether she would say 'yes' or 'no', if he asked. In the end, he voted to bond with her. He was nervous to say the least. He didn't like being nervous, but he had never done something like this before.

"Prowl, I'll bond with you." Indigo said, smiling at him.

Prowl's faceplates brightened. "Really."

She nodded and the next thing she knew, Prowl was encasing her in a hug, which she returned. Then capturing her hand, Prowl led her to his berth, gently sitting her down. Sitting down himself, he looked at her.

"Indigo, I love you. You mean...the world to me. You have grown since you first came here and I'm glad. I know you have a caring side, but you don't like to show it. I promise you, I will never leave or hurt you."

He was such a charmer, she thought, smiling at him. Who knew he had it in him.

"I love you too, Prowl. When I'm around you, you make me feel secure. I'm going to try to be nice and work hard.

When I met you for the first time, I thought you were stuck up but as I grew to like you, it didn't bother me as much. You have to promise me one thing," Indigo finished, smirking.

"What's that?" Prowl wondered, warily.

"You need to take breaks and have fun!"

Prowl actually chuckled. "You know-"

Prowl didn't get to finish his sentence, for Indigo leaned in and captured his mouth with hers and began kissing him. Prowl broke off the kiss with gentle nips to Indigo's bottom lip.

"I'm going to make sure you take breaks every now and then, Prowl," Indigo said, smiling. She was feeling great, but then she sighed. "Prowl, how do we bond? Wi-will it hurt? I don't know what to do."

"Relax," Prowl gently spoke, "It won't hurt. You'll enjoy it.

Indigo nodded. She trusted Prowl with her life.

"What do we do first?"

"May I kiss you again first?"

Indigo nodded again. She loved kissing Prowl. Leaning in, Prowl gently captured her mouth with his once more and began kissing her. Wanting more after a few kliks, she started to passionately kiss him back, her arms circling around his neck. Indigo could feel Prowl's glossa against her lip, waiting to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth, letting his glossa in. As their glossas intertwined with each other, Prowl layed her down on the berth, covering her body with his. He broke off the kiss and stared down at her.

"You look so beautiful, the way the candles glow off your body."

If Indigo could blush, she would. She let out a gasp when he suddenly rubbed his body over hers, then a whimper when his hand moved down to her hip, to pinch some wires.

"Prowl," she whimpered, enjoying the way her body was deliciously arching up to his and how pleasure was racing through her system.

"Touch my wings," Prowl growled softly to Indigo, his hand guiding her to his wings.

Hesitantly, she stroked his left wing, earning her a moan and him bowing his helm in pure pleasure. Shocked, she looked at him. He was shuddering. She vaguely remembered Firestar saying if a mech had wings on their backs, it was the most sensitive place on their body and very pleasurable.

So, with a smirk, she stroked his left wing some more, this time a little harder, earning her a moan after moan. She stopped with a loud cry when he ground against her, digging further inside her hip, grabbing several wires, and pinching them.

"Are you alright?" Prowl panted, looking at Indigo.

All she could do was nod. Her system was flowing with pleasure. Pleasure she didn't know Cybertronians could have. After looking at her some more, Prowl decided it was time. Seeing Prowl's hands going to his chassis, Indigo went to hers and, at the same time, their chassis opened. When they did, she could see both of their sparks, shinning brightly. They were beautiful.

Indigo gasped when Prowl lowered his spark to hers. It felt so good. She could feel the warmth that Prowl had for her, the confidence, and how he enjoyed her company. Prowl cupped Indigo's aft, squeezing gently before pulling her upward, so that they were even closer, sharing their sparks. Indigo gave out a few more whimpers, each louder than the first.

"Prowl, I don't know if I can do this," Indigo said, tensing; the pleasure was just too much. She could feel the pleasure building up in her circuits, waiting to explode.

"Yes, you can," Prowl replied, believing in her as he also tensed up from the pleasure that was building up inside him.

Bringing his mouth down to hers, he kissed Indigo hungrily, hearing her soft cries inside his mouth. Prowl again thrust his spark into hers, causing her to yell into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Indigo threw her helm back, moaning. Eyeing her throat, Prowl attacked her neck with his glossa and dental plating. Wanting to do more, she copied what Prowl did earlier and ground against Prowl several times, earning her lust-filled growls.

She felt the growl through her sensitive wires in her neck, making a shiver go through her already pleasure-filled form. She didn't know if her CPU could handle this anymore. Finally, it hit them. Together, they yelled out each other's designation, as the overload hit them, making all thoughts and feelings for each other explode between them. When it was finished, Prowl slumped down onto Indigo, spent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Afterwards, as they layed together in each other's arms, Indigo felt content and very happy. She loved Prowl.

_I love you to,_ said Prowl through their bond.

Smiling, she replied,_ I love you too, Prowl. Forever and always!_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**well that's it! I hope you liked the ending! Say goodbye to Indigo and Prowl! Review please.**


End file.
